


What Does the Fox Say?

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argents - Freeform, Fox Stiles, Foxes, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Derek, Wolves, aiden and ethan - Freeform, alpha werefox Sheriff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed 13 February 2017. sorry it took so long<br/>Follow the story of werefox!Stiles trespassing the forbidden lands of the werewolves and meeting true alpha Derek Hale who’s still under the leading hand of his uncle, while Scott has his own pack in the other end of the woods. The creatures happen to have problems when someone or something is trying to take them down and blame them for the many murders in Beacon Hills during the summer. Even that can’t stop Stiles from finding new adventure and mate in the face of Derek Hale.</p><p>200 years ago, when Beacon Hills was just a village and controlled by humans, the area around was fought over by two different species – the werefoxes and the werewolves. Some died until the elders made a truce. The area was outlined with equal parts for the foxes and for the wolves. No one had the right to enter the other area without permission from the alpha Wolf or Alpha Fox. No one broke the rules in those 200 years…<br/>Until…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was warm sunny day for the beginning of the autumn. The summer was still felt in the air but so were the cool winds of the autumn. There was nothing but the sound of birds and bugs in the forest and lands around Beacon Hills, lands untouched by human hand, acres and acres fields, crops and forests stretching on miles, areas where no human foot wanted to set. It didn’t mean the area wasn’t uninhabited.

            Little fox with a fur like fire jumped playfully in the corn field. Curious and hyperactive it just couldn’t stay on one place until it explored every little corner, hole, and of course peed on every tree. It just felt important to do so. Little fox always had a friend to run with but sometimes it just didn’t want to share its secrets with others. No one was trustworthy and active enough for the fox’s games. Right after breakfast little fox would go on a run and reach the river that was border line between the foxes and wolves’ territory. Little fox would take few gulps of the crystal clear water and splash paws into it to scare off the fish. Then it would run and run along the bank of the river till it would reach unexplored territories, then ignore its senses to be careful and dive into the unknown to sniff, mark and learn. Every day little fox would go farther and farther with a little more, hunt squirrels and hares and sometimes bring a hare to the gorgeous fox in the neighborhood Lydia which fur was like a burning sun, tail long and fluffy like no other female fox had.

            Werefoxes lived as humans in houses on the corners of Beacon Hills, had established a normal life balanced between the wild life as animals and the normal life as humans in the society. No one knew about them or the werewolves so both species had to work on their cover which meant they couldn’t let themselves be caught by the police or end up in hospital. Whatever happened in the city they had to be careful, whilst the life in the wild they could let their other half take control. There have always been incidents through the years but nothing to give them away.

            Little fox, named Stiles, as we mentioned above, was curious hyperactive both as human and a fox. He loved his fox form better, loving his senses and the chance to be as wild as he needs without being judged or looked strange. He enjoyed the warm sunrays catching in his fur, loved to sense the nature around him, every vibration of the earth, the wind, the grass under his paws, the little animals trying to hide from the predator. He felt alive through the life of the nature. And often won’t come home in the little village of tents the foxes sometimes used. He wasn’t scared to wander in the foxes’ lands alone, curious brave little fox looking for adventures.

            One of those last summer days little fox Stiles went by the river again, running along the bank with tongue sticking out of his mouth, having near non control over its body to the point he nearly tripped, maybe running with closed eyes and sticking tongue wasn’t such a good idea but that was Stiles after all. It suddenly stopped on the edge of the river and glued itself to the soil with snout pointed at the water as he carefully listened and watched the fish in the water. Furry tail waved slowly behind it and after a second in peace and silence, hidden in the grass, little fox suddenly jumped and landed in the water, splashing everywhere and scaring off the fish. There was no particular reason for it to do it because there was no positive outcome and just a red wet ball of fur in the shallow waters of the river. It was all happy of it and splashed fast out of the water, shaking all the water drops off his coat. It took little fox just a minute to realize it had stepped into the wolves’ territory on the other side of the river. Instead of jumping back to his side, little fox sniffed the air and… just walked deeper in it.

            It could really say that wasn’t his home any more. The scent of wolves wasn’t that thick around the river but getting closer to the forest of their side he could finally sniff the different scent and of course lots of piss over the trees, markings from different wolves, little fox could say. It didn’t scare him off or disgusted… well he actually lifted his leg and peed on a tree too over a mark that was fading already _. I was here_ , little fox thought, proud of it’s newly discovered territory where no fox’s foot had sat before. It knew how to go back so it was last of his concerns. What little fox wanted was to see a wolf. Ever since Stiles could talk, walk and understand, he wanted to see a wolf. His dad never took him on the meetings and all he had seen were human forms of those werewolves. He knew by the smell. _What were werewolves like_ , little fox wanted to know, curious more than it ever was. And it was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I just started this fic and i don't really know where it's going, but i wanted to write such verse in few months. I hope my writing style is good, English is not my native and i'm trying to improve. I have no beta reader to edit so yeah, it's all my fault if there are mistakes. I will add more details in the tags when something happens and needs to be tagged cause for now i don't know. Leave kudos and comment. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught myself rhyming in that chapter... i hope it's not too confusing. I love that chapter very much.

Walking into wolves’ territory it was expected to encounter wolves. Little fox Stiles sneaked between the trees, crouching when it sniffed sharp scent of a wolf. It wasn’t unpleasant, not even a bit, little fox’s fur stood with excitement by it, knowing it is so close to see…

And it did. Right between the trees with its own two lively brown deep eyes, little fox caught a glimpse of thick black fur, heard the huffs of breath and the heavy steps on the ground. The body moved slowly not too distant from the fox, time frozen as the fox saw the most impressive predator. It smelled like danger and made fox’s senses tingle, but did it run? No! It lay still on the ground, not even tail moving, and if it could like humans, it would have held its breath. Even in the distance, fox could see how big the wolf was. No wonder it was forbidden to come near, they were huge compared to little fox, they could squish it under their weight and break its spine in a breath. Fascinated fox was, so it didn’t move, it stared and took the sight, the smell and all.

Very well but…

The wolf crossed the woods as it always did, loving to be alone with its thoughts and feels. Ground solid under its paws, musk smell filled its lungs, wild life was his favourite for he humans hated. The wolf was huge and strong among its species and always provoked awe from the others. He always guarded the borders of their territory and didn’t even slightly suspect for a surprising encounter that day.

The air was still until a whiff brought little fox’s smell towards the wolf and filled its lungs. The fox knew it, fur standing up. The wolf froze mid-step, nose wrinkling by the new scent, its head turned a little and big grey eyes searched about. Then the wolf saw the intruder… wet black little nose, on a ball of red fluffy fur, curled frozen on the ground.

They stared, eyes locking after a second. Time stretched what seemed like forever.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , the little fox cursed in mind and suddenly the brain went blank.   

The wolf pulled lips to reveal a set of white sharp big teeth and snarled. The fox’s heart was already hammering in fast thumps in its ribs, the smell of danger thick in the air.

It was screwed.

As time seemed as if it had stopped, it suddenly started going again. For a second the little foxed jumped on its feet, racing back from where it came. To its fear, the wolf followed it fast, despite its big body and weight. Little fox was going to be sorry for stepping in that territory, chased by the beautiful black wolf. Fox was running for dear life, nearly tripping as it always did, while the wolf’s feet held it steady and fast enough to catch up on the fox. The wolf didn’t want to hurt the fox, only wanted to scare it for life so it would never stepped here. It was young, the wolf could say, therefore it was also stupid.

Little fox wanted the wolf to stop, its fit couldn’t handle him much longer and there was still distance to the river. It was sorry for going so deep. The wolf was breathing in its neck metaphorically and nearly literally. The fox was making little tortured yelps as it tried to run faster before the wolf ripped it on pieces or even eaten it in one-two bites.

Both shot through the woods with incredible speed. Little fox was near to panic. It would die because it’s stupid curiosity. The river, however, gave the fox hope and annoyed the wolf. Still… it managed to reach the fox right by the river bank and shoved its body with its big wolfy snout hard enough to toss the fox over the river back in its territory, making the little thing yelp high-pitched.

Little red fox fell and rolled on the ground and just lay there immobile. Breath coming fast and broken, heart nearly jumping out if its chest it just lay there like beaten. It almost felt like dead.

The wolf on the other side huffed few breaths, not waiting to even see if the fox was okay. He didn’t care. It was enough the intruder was scared for good. The wolf turned and ran back deeper in its territory.

After few long minutes, from the deep green grass a pale boy with moles and upright nose sat up on the ground, cheeks pink, wearing nothing but his own skin, grass tickling his ass and crotch, he stared on the other side of the river, brown eyes opened wide, he exclaimed.

‘Holy shit… a werewolf.’


	3. Chapter 3

Fox boy Stiles lay naked in the grass by the river, stared at the clouds in the sky and almost every second one looked like a wolf to him. He was impressed, excited despite the ache in his ribs from the wolf’s snout when he was thrown like ball over the river. The few seconds of flight like a flying squirrel made him realize that wolves were indeed dangerous. He might have ended dead, instead he believed he could fly… shortly.

So Stiles lay there with ridiculous smile stretched across his face, brief wind brushing over his heated skin. It was the best day of his fox life. He explored farther territories, broke some rules which seemed to be in his nature more so than with the other foxes, and most important – saw a wolf! Big, black, scary, beautiful wolf. And Stiles, as he was Stiles, felt honored to have been chased by the majestic creature. He had to tell someone the amazing adventure. He was proud to be the first one to set foot in the forbidden territory. And face a wolf all alone (actually ran for dear life but in Stiles mind that was different). So Stiles shifted instantly back to his sneaky fox furry form and scampered back to the foxes’ camp.

Stiles sneaked into his tent, shifted back to bare skin and human face and pulled on some sweats and tee. He rushed through the camp, ignored everyone’s greetings and no one was surprised because that was Stiles, always rushing for his business, and he made his way to Lydia that was just helping with lunch.

‘Hey, Stiles.’ She greeted with a brief smile right before she was dragged by the hand by Stiles who broke her away from her chores. ‘Hey, wait up.’ Lydia pleaded as she tried her best to follow. Stiles tingled with excitement she could tell, but often that didn’t mean anything good.

Stiles led her to the nearest flower field and made her sit down. She sighed and did so, looking at him expectedly.

‘So? What’s the rush?’ She fixed her skirt and picked a flower to look at.

Stiles dropped on his butt in the grass in front of her and raises fingers in the air to attract her attention.

 ‘Lydia,’ Stiles took a breath ‘I saw a wolf.’ He announced with triumph as he waved his hands in the air, waiting for Lydia’s reaction.

Lydia blinked at him and titled head. ‘That’s not possible, Stiles, you can’t see werewolves by the river during day time.’

‘But I did, Lydia… because I wasn’t by the river. I was on the other side.’ He whispered excited, eyes sparkling as he waited for Lydia’s reaction.

‘You what?’ Lydia nearly screamed and stared him in shock.

‘I sneaked through the forest beyond the river, Lydia, it was amazing. So I jumped into the water as always right? And then I happened to come out on the other side. And it was amazing, we never stepped there. I marked here and there and soon I saw a wolf. Lydia he was amazing! Huge and scary but also so beautiful. Nggh!’ Stiles groaned and lay on his back, smile of bliss across his face once again.

‘Were you out of your mind?’ Lydia jumped on her feet and poked Stiles in the ribs.

‘Ouch!’ Stiles gasped and jumped up again, grasped Lydia’s shoulders and shook her. ‘A werewolf, Lydia! He chased me and it was fun.’

‘Fun? Do you hear yourself? You could have died. You broke the rule, Stiles! If the wolf tells his pack’s leader he will calm here and you might start another war.’

Stiles stared at Lydia silently. He knew the rules, he knew the history and Lydia seemed highly distressed. For a first time in a while Stiles felt burning feeling up his spine. Fear? Concern? Then he tried to calm both of them.

‘It won’t get that far only because I stepped there. Maybe I was lost and confused.’ Stiles shrugged suggestively.

‘Stiles.’ Lydia sighed and brushed palm across his ear ‘You are a fox, they very well know you can’t get lost just like that, especially in a known territory.’ Lydia rolled eyes and turned to go back to the camp. 

‘Don’t tell anyone, please.’ Stiles pleaded after her, no longer excited to tell everyone. It was obviously a big deal. And still he was proud of how far he had gone, how brave he had been to face the rivals. He heard many stories and tales about how much wolves and foxes hated each other, how the foxes always tried to trick the wolves and that’s why they hated the sneaky little red predators.  Still what they had in common was exactly being predators and hiding from the humans. Then what was the huge problem that they strictly shared the lands.

‘Stiles, just…’ Lydia turned towards him. ‘For the sake of everyone, don’t do that again. I won’t defend you if the Alpha comes here.’

‘Will he?’ Stiles stared shocked.

‘I don’t know, but if the wolf you saw tells the pack a fox stepped on their lands, then yes, maybe he will. Because you are breaking a rule.’

Stiles swallowed and watched after Lydia as she walked back. After few seconds of terrifying thoughts of wild animal war, he recalled the wolf’s eyes, those beautiful grey eyes he never seen before on anyone. Stiles grinned and jumped after Lydia.

‘I saw a werewolf!’ He exclaimed excitedly again.

            That night back in the tent, Stiles couldn’t fall asleep. Not because he was worried. The day went well without any wolf coming to disturb them and want Stiles’ death. The seed of curiosity and excitement grew bigger deep inside him despite the danger. He wanted to visit the other part of the forest again, there where the wolves where, where there were bigger predators. It was different when the species met as humans in town. You could smell they were different but you could never tell who they really were. Stiles knew few werewolves – his best friend Scott McCall who was turned just not long ago and because of that he was allowed to lead human life with others and his fox friends, Isaac Lahey was the same and so were Boyd and Erica. Those few teens were all turned throughout the last 2 years and had confronted their makers. They wanted to have a normal life as well and not separate and act as outsiders like other wolves did and stayed hidden in the woods in wolf forms for days. Beside those werewolves, Stiles didn’t know anyone else.

            Stiles hated rules and boundaries. He broke them that day and had the time of his life despite the danger. He was going to do it again the first given opportunity. He wanted to meet the majestic wolf again. And by the time he fell asleep he replayed his adventure on a loop, nearly as vivid as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some original characters bc Teen Wolf doesn't have satisfying set of interesting useful characters.

            It was barely the crack of dawn when Stiles snapped his eyes opened, Lydia’s words echoing through his head: _You can’t see werewolves by the river during day time._ It wasn’t day yet. It was dawn Stiles could sense, therefore… the wolves were probably by the river. He wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore, he jumped on all fours and by the time he crawled out of the tent he was in his fox form, sniffing and looking around in case someone else was awake too. That early there was no one, so hurriedly he shot through the camp towards the corn field and the river. He hoped so much it won’t be too late to see them. That was the climax of his day.

            Stiles made his way through the high grass right into the corn fields. He wasn’t even that close before he could already see and smell the wolves by the river. Crouching low on the ground he sneaked closer and closer, poking head up just enough to get a view. There were 3 wolves only, one drinking from the water and the other two licking each other. None of them looked like the one from the previous day. Stiles had no idea who they were. One thing Stiles was bad at, he couldn’t recognize and connect the smells of the other creatures. The older werefoxes like his dad for example were very good at it, while Stiles was hopeless. Scott was easy to recognize after Stiles spent days with him during school time, but if he faces werewolves in town, well, he would know there are ‘the others’ but who exactly they were he couldn’t know. It was even worse that his friends including Scott couldn’t give away any information. When in human form in town the species didn’t talk about the other part of them.

            Stiles approached the river, scampering in zig-zag as if that would make any difference to stay unnoticed. And when he jumped out of the corns there were 3 pairs of wolf eyes staring at him quietly. Stiles looked each and every one of them slowly moving to more casual position. Sure thing the wolves were surprised to see a fox so early in the morning by the river.

            Nothing happened at first. They just stared. Stiles’ heart hammered in his little foxy chest. The previous day he saw one werewolf, now he faced 3. Frankly, none of them were as impressive as the black one and Stiles was disappointed he wasn’t there. Stiles shook his fur and lifted tail proudly before stepping closer to the water. The wolves on the other side growled and made Stiles shudder but didn’t stop him for dipping his snout in the water to take a gulp. One of the wolves poked the others to stop with embarrassing them but it didn’t help. They tried to scare off Stiles who wasn’t even slightly moved by it. They didn’t know Stiles already faced a wolf, and Stiles knew they won’t break the rule and cross the river. He was getting annoying with their behavior so he jumped in the water like other times and splashed towards them. To his amusement it irritated the wolves even more. They growled and barked at him and if they were real men Stiles didn’t really want to know what obscene curses they used. To answer them he jumped back on dry land and exposed his foxy butt at them… he couldn’t honor them with his best fart but did enough to offend them greatly. Disappointed he walked back into the corn field heading to the camp as the furious wolves itched to jump over the river and rip him in pieces.

Stiles was slightly disappointed. He wished to see the black wolf again. Maybe later he could intrude their territory again.

* * *

 

At 8 the same morning the Argents were gathered in the living room for early Saturday breakfast. Unlike the usual mornings of the ordinary American family they discussed more exotic topics – werewolves.

‘It’s barely 8 and the police are already investigating a new murder.’ Kate announced casually and took a sip from her coffee. ‘The perfect start of a weekend.’

‘Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher.’ Chris Argent explained to his wife and father.

‘Cause of death?’ Gerard asked, stirring his coffee.

‘What do you think?’ Kate gave him a knowing look.

‘Why him?’ Miss Argent questioned confused.

‘Let’s reason – he’s an asshole, teaching a bunch of teenagers among which are werewolves. I guess one of them snapped.’

‘You think they kill without a reasonable motive?’ Chris frowned.

‘Oh, they don’t need a motive, son.’ Gerard chuckled ‘It’s enough they are werewolves. They kill off the annoying element and continue with their life.’

‘The new school year is near. I guess they are slowly taking the town under control.’

‘Aren’t they in the wild during summer season, in the woods and mountains?’

‘They usually are, but it doesn’t stop them to kill. What are those questions, brother?’

‘I just find it difficult to believe. It’s the first year with so many death cases. The werewolves have rules, the werefoxes as well.’

‘One thing I know for sure.’ Gerard spoke again. ‘No more mercy. It’s time to clean up the area from that abomination.’

‘You want to go out there and kill them all?’Chris stared him surprised.

‘It’s about time.’

‘There are kids that study in the school with our daughter.’

‘Exactly. We have to protect her, Chris. You don’t want Allison to end up like poor Mr. Harris, right?’

Chris stared at his father, torn between agreeing and disagreeing. Gerard had a point.

‘You want to declare a war.’ Chris warned.

‘They already did.’

Kate smiled satisfied that they could finally do something about the monsters. Years and years of following rules, she was sick of it. Now they had a reason to pull out the ammo, invade the wolves’ territory and split in half all of them. She wouldn’t let anyone stop them. It was about time someone did something about it and all the summer murders are the best opportunity to declare a war.

* * *

 

            ‘Hey, where’s dad?’ Stiles asked after breakfast in the camp.

‘In town, investigating a murder.’ The so called Mother Fox answered, she was long term friend of John’s. Since Claudia, Stiles’ mother, died the foxes didn’t have Mother Fox and so John claimed Sarah as a mother Fox. Little did Stiles know about his mother’s death. Whatever his dad had told him he believed it, but he didn’t know the truth.

‘A murder again? That’s the 6th one this summer, what’s going on?’

 No one answered, no one dared to look over their plates. Stiles sensed the tension.

‘Does anyone know or suspect anything?’

‘We can’t just presume things, Stiles.’ Lydia said quietly.

‘Yes, yes we can. Maybe we can do something.’

‘We can’t get involve.’ Sarah said quietly and spoon-fed her 5-year-old son.

‘Fine, if no one of you will explain me anything then I will investigate myself.’

‘No, Stiles, you won’t poke your nose in other people’s business.’ Sarah warned him.

‘As if that would stop him.’ Lydia gave her a look. They all knew telling Stiles not to do something meant he would definitely do it. ‘Stiles, please, don’t. Let’s live our lives.’ Lydia pleaded him with her big beautiful eyes. Stiles looked her sadly for some time and he was about to break, he was about to agree. But he couldn’t. He was always too curious. He had it all planned, first he would visit the other part of the forest and then go to town.

            After breakfast he shifted in fox form and ran towards the river again. Without stopping he jumped over and shot right on track he was the previous time. It was the same time of day so he should meet the wolf again. Why? He didn’t know but he wanted to see it again. He dropped on the same spot like the previous day and waited.

It was quiet, no sign of wolves nearby. Stiles was starting to get disappointed right before he sensed the movement behind him and when he looked there it was the big black wolf staring right at him with naked snarling teeth. For a moment Stiles though to shift and try to talk to the wolf but before he could make any decision the wolf was running towards him. Stiles jumped and ran too. The damn idiot chases him again, but Stiles just wants to talk, play… Yelping he made few turns around the trees and headed backwards to the river, the border. Unfortunately he wasn’t quick enough this time, he couldn’t reach the end of the forest when the wolf hit him with his snout and Stiles rolled on the ground, skin ripping open on places. His heart started pounding, the wounds starting to burn, he hurried to jump back on his feet and run fast towards the river. The wolf however reached him again and bit his foot, throwing him the opposite direction. Stiles yelped, cried out high-pitch with pain as he hit the ground, dizzy, unable to distinguish up and down, right and left. Limping and hurt he finally managed to head towards the river, the wolf wasn’t following anymore. He tripped and nearly choked in the shallow water but made it on the side and immediately felt safe.

It took him like 5 minutes to calm down and a lot of effort to shift back to his human form. His leg was bleeding right at the ankle, he could swear he had a cracked rib, bottom lip split, and many others little bruises coloured his pale skin. Probing on his arms he sat up to inspect himself and looked over the other side. There was no one.

‘Asshole!’ He yelled, sure the wolf heard him.

* * *

 

 ‘ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?’ John Stilinski yelled.

All werefoxes in human form were gathered in the camp to witness Stiles humiliation.

‘This is the stupidest thing you ever did!’ He yelled again. ‘You went on the other side! TWICE.’

Stiles sat with bowled head in the middle as everyone stared him judgmentally.

‘Look at yourself! You could have died.’

John Stilinski wasn’t someone to raise voice at his only son but he was concern parent with 6 murders in his job as a Sheriff.

‘Dad, let me explain.’

‘I don’t want to listen, Stiles. You broke a rule and the Alpha might come to cause problems because of you.’

‘He didn’t come the first time.’

‘But he might come now because you couldn’t sit on your ass here. Are the lands too little for you?’

‘Did Lydia tell you where I was?’

‘Stiles, you are hurt. I know very well what happened without anyone telling me.’ He frowned and looked at Lydia. ‘You knew?’

‘She has no fault, dad, leave her alone.’

‘From now on, if anyone is hiding anything… there would be consequences.’ Then John turned to Stiles. ‘And you are grounded.’

‘What?’

‘You heard me. You are going back to town and no more shifting and running outside Beacon Hills till next summer.’

‘You can’t do that, dad. There are 2 weeks till school time I have nothing to do there.’

‘You should have thought earlier before violating 200-year-old rules.’ John snapped and turned to leave.

Everyone was quiet and slowly turned back to their business. Lydia approached Stiles and reached hand.

‘Stiles…’ Lydia had felt guilty. She hasn’t said anyone anything, and she wanted Stiles o know that.

He didn’t answer and just hurried to hide in his tent. He just wanted to see the wolf again, nearly died and got grounded. That day sucked too fast. It must have been Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

For a first time in a long time Stiles felt anxious returning to the house in Beacon Hills. Although his dad was working in the station he always returned to the camp during the summer. So when Stiles came in the house he was immediately hit by a wave of stagnant air. The last time his dad refreshed the house had been 2 weeks ago. Stiles sighed and dropped the luggage in the hallway.

            He had nothing to do, plus he had orders from his dad so he cracked fingers and got down to work. He opened all windows and doors took a wet cloth and started cleaning the dust, though were the hell that dust came from when no one was here in the last 2 weeks. After every corner of the house was cleaned up, curtains drying up in the backyard, floors vacuumed, kitchen shining, Stiles turned on the fridge and called Scott. They had to go shopping.

‘What the hell are you doing in the house?’ Scott immediately asked when Stiles picked him up from his house.

‘I’m grounded, but that’s not important.’ Stiles drove off towards the supermarket.

‘Wow, you still remember how to drive.’ Scott teased him. ‘What did you do to earn such early return home? I only came because of you. I was thinking to shift the day before school.’

If Scott was asking why then it was sure no one knew Stiles stepped in their ground. If Scott didn’t know then probably the Alpha there didn’t know either.

‘Did you hear about the murders?’

Scott shifted uncomfortably and didn’t answer for some time. ‘Yeah…’

‘Any idea what is happening?’

‘No… sorry, we are out of town most of the time. Didn’t your dad tell you anything?’

‘Of course not. He tries to keep me away from those stuff.’

They didn’t talk much after that and went into the store. It wasn’t a good idea to discuss things when there were people around. Scott helped Stiles with the shopping list and they were done in record fast time. They pushed the cart directly towards the check point.

‘Hey, wanna stay home tonight? I’ll be all alone and I will die of boredom.’ Stiles nudged Scott’s side.

‘Sure, I just have to warn someone from the pack not to worry.’

‘Can’t you howl them that?’ Stiles teased.

‘No, Stiles, we don’t have such high communication level. You will prepare the sleepover while I run to the woods.’

‘Fine, just don’t take too long or I will start the party alone-‘ Stiles talked as he pulled the car from the front into the check point lain and he suddenly smashed into someone’s back. ‘Hey, watch where you go.’ He snapped.

Then the man in grey tee slowly turned around with arched brow.

‘Excuse me?! I was standing here when you nearly climbed on my head.’

‘Do you have a problem?’ Stiles poked his shoulder.

‘Stiles, enough.’ Scott pulled at Stiles’ shirt that and nearly tripped him over the cart and then looked at the man. ‘Derek I won’t be coming to the woods tonight. Gonna spend the night with Stiles.’

The dude, named Derek, nodded at him and glared at Stiles before turning to pay his groceries.

‘Yeah, he’s my bro, we gonna-‘ Stiles started when Derek was still looking at him and then everything went on slow motion. Derek blinked and Stiles stared at his grey eyes, shiver running down his spine, one blink – Derek, second blink – the black wolf from the forest, third blink – Derek again. Stiles went pale, breath hitching in his lungs shortly. _No, it can’t be_ , Stiles thought as he made the connection. The eyes, the goddamn eyes are the same, grey and beautiful and they belonged to Derek Hale? The big black wolf in the forest was Derek Hale? The wolf that nearly ripped him apart was Derek Hale. Stiles stood froze and stared at the back of his neck, his face as he greeted the cashier and paid his stuff. Derek treated him with one last glance before walking out of the supermarket.

Scott pushed the cart and hit Stiles’ in the butt. ‘Come on, it’s our turn.’

‘Dude!’ Stiles jumped. ‘You are from Derek Hale’s pack and never told me?’

‘You know we are not supposed to talk about that outside.’ Scott murmured and started taking out the shopping.

Stiles was too excited, shocked, surprised, he watched Derek cross the parking lot through the window of the supermarket. Camaro? Derek drove a Camaro? The big black wolf Stiles sneaked to observe, was a goddamn hottie with a Camaro? Stiles slapped himself. This had to be a dream. Scott stared him with brows in his hairline.

‘You okay? Did you take your pills today?’

‘That’s, this is… holy crap.’ Stiles waved his hands. But he realized on time, he couldn’t tell Scott he was in their lands and had met Derek in his wolf form. Werefoxes and wolves stayed away from each other and whenever the Alpha’s, the leaders, met they were always in human form on neutral territory. Stiles calmed down somehow and wiped his mouth. ‘I just… have heard of him and… yeah.’

Scott knew Stiles had more in mind but didn’t question. He might be sorry if he did ask. Scott had to take Stiles’ wallet and pay for him because his friend was too distracted. When they drove in the jeep back to Stiles’ place the boy kept tapping nervously on the wheel, biting on a finger. Every time he blinked he saw either Derek’s human face and his wofly black snout but the eyes, those beautiful grey eyes stayed the same. Stiles got mad with himself. How could he forget to sniff him, save the smell and check up again the next time he visited the forbidden territory. If it was really Derek, did he really silence in front of the other wolves that Stiles was an intruder.

DID DEREK KNOW THAT THE FOX WAS STILES? Scott’s buddy?

‘Stiles, you okay?’ Scott’s voice finally got his attention. ‘The vein on your forehead is pulsing.’

‘Scotty, I’m fine, I’m great, I’m just mad with my dad. Thank you for staying tonight. I’m planning to go back in the camp.’

‘You are grounded.’

‘I may caused some troubles there but if I cause more here, dad will want me back there where more foxes can have an eye on me, though no one likes that.’

‘We all got sick of the life in Beacon Hills huh? It’s so weird when the summer ends and we all return and act as if we were on a road trip all summer when we were actually wolfing out in the woods and howling.’

‘And foxing out.’ Stiles bragged with a cocky smile.

‘Since you started shifting you are very proud of it.’

‘I have the complete right, Scotty, I lived so many years without knowing and now I can be as wild was I want without anyone judging me. Plus, we got closer with Lydia.’

‘Yeah, and?’ Scott grinned and gave him a knowing look.

‘Nothing.’ Stiles shrugged.

‘Nothing? How?’

‘Well… I’m just not that interested anymore.’

‘You could have made an amazing couple.’

Stiles didn’t really hear what Scott talked about Lydia and his own love interests. He couldn’t stop thinking about Derek, the wolf, never before he wanted so badly to be back in the forest, back as a fox. But the 6th murder cases in town also bugged him so if he stayed in town he could as well investigate.

* * *

 

            The clock stroke 22.00 and Kate Argent loaded her gun. Chris, Gerard and Kate were just out of town, heading towards the forest.

‘Today 1 tomorrow 2. Till Christmas, brother, you can give your wife and daughter new winter coats, 100% wolf fur.’

‘Mmm, I forgot the smell of hunt. It’s good to be back.’ Gerard grinned, loading his gun as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and Scott cooked together in the kitchen what they had shopped. Stiles of course left Scott alone at the stove at some point so he could check if the TV was working. Thank god his dad had paid the bills and there was cabel. He checked his playstation and games till Scott yelled from the kitchen for help and even Stiles adorkable smile didn’t melt him.

‘Gee, fine, chill. Why you so nervous?’ Stiles raised hands protectively and took out plates and forks, cutting the bread after that.

‘Just need you to help me.’ Scott shrugged.

‘Come on, Scotty boy, something is smelly. What is it?’

‘It’s Allison.’ Scott mumbled and Stiles wanted to roll eyes till they hurt.

‘What about her?’ Instead, he decided to be nice.

‘I stayed in wolf form nearly the entire summer just not to think of her too much. After the break up…’ Scott sighed and god Stiles wanted this conversation to stop already. ‘The full moons were hard without her.’ After that Stiles paid a little bit more attention.

Stiles wanted to talk but to both boys’ surprise Sheriff Stilinski came to check up on them.

‘Is that the grim father of justice?’ Stiles sang sarcastically when he opened the door and eyed his father from head-to-toes.

‘Good evening Stiles.’ John just smiled at him and walked inside, directly in the kitchen. He greeted Scott and looked around. ‘Just came by to see if everything is okay.’

‘We are perfect, dad. We are preparing a party for the end of the summer.’ Stiles grinned.

‘There are two more weeks till then.’

‘Exactly, the 14 days of Summer. On the 1 day of summer-end my daddy gave to me –  ground to stay home and a wolf in a pair tree.’ Stiles sang the Christmas song in stupidly modified version just to make him feel guilty. Sheriff sighed and shook his head. ‘We are going to make a party every night for the next 14 days.

‘If you only there-‘ John started.

‘You what? Gonna chase me back to the camp? Remember you chased me out of there too?’

‘If you do something stupid I will chain you in the station.’ John smiled shortly at Scott and turned to leave.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Back in the camp.’

‘This is not fair.’ Stiles stomped foot on the ground.

‘Don’t be such a child. This is why I grounded you because you act like a child.’

‘Why are you acting like that?’ Stiles felt hurt. His dad never talked to him that.

‘Because I’m scared.’ John raised voice and they stared at each other for sometime, Stiles trying to assimilate his dad’s words. John approached Stiles and grabbed his shoulder. ‘We’ve been sharing lands with the werewolves for 2 centuries without incidents. Werewolves can be dangerous.’ John looked at the kitchen. ‘Nothing personal Scott, don’t take offence.’

‘None taken, Sheriff.’ Scott grinned at him. He very well knew how dangerous he was. Plus he has been a wolf for just 2 years, he was still getting used to it.

John turned to Stiles to keep talking.

‘I don’t want something bad to happen to you. I don’t want you to ruin the truce and start a war again because we won’t survive.’

‘They are not that bad, dad.’ Stiles said quietly, genuinely, he believed it deeply for some reason.

John caught his jaw and dragged thumb over his bruise, making him flinch.

‘Are they?’ He asked then, hoping the words sank deep in his ADHD brain.

Stiles looked at him again lowered his dad’s hands down. He hated it when his dad was right. He violated a long term rule and the second time nearly got him killed. But the wolf, Derek, if it was really him, he wouldn’t have actually killed him, would he? Seeing Stiles with Scott he must have done the connection instantly that Stiles was important and if Stiles went there again Derek wouldn’t hurt him like he already did. Maybe he was afraid of interspecies war as well.

‘I’m sorry.’ Stiles mumbled and John pulled him in a hug.

‘You are all I have, Stiles. I don’t want to lose you.’

‘What about the other foxes and Sarah? You are our Alpha.’

‘You are my blood and flesh, son. You are the world to me with or without other people and werefoxes. I hoped you will show fox signs since you were a baby. Being a fox is much easier than a wolf. At least the moon is not affecting us.’

Stiles nodded and looked above his dad’s shoulder. Then all somehow made a connection. Full moon, Scott worrying about it, worrying about Allison, how the full moons had been hard without her. Stiles swallowed and pulled from his dad.

‘The murders? Were they… animal attacks?’ He asked quietly.

The sheriff stared him, and the bob of his throat gave him away.

‘It is?’ Stiles exclaimed excited and surprised he hit the bull’s eye from the first try.

‘Look, Stiles, we must not talk about this. It’s my work and I should take it out the station.’

‘It’s an animal attack… more accurate… wolf attack? That’s why you want me to stay away, you think the werewolves did it.’  

‘Stiles, as I said, we should not discuss that. Please, just calm down and stay home and don’t push your nose in stuff you must not get involved with.’

‘All the kills were around full moon?’ Stiles kept going as if he didn’t hear his dad.

‘We can’t be sure. They look like it but… it’s weird. I can’t say.’

‘And you think it’s werewolves because 6th murders all the same must be done by something that it’s capable of thought. And no one would frame a random animal for a murder and the cases will be closed. Genius.’

‘No, it’s tragic. Everyone is in shock and there is going to be sent animal control to take care of that. Do you know what that means? If they step on our lands neither werefoxes nor werewolves will be able to change. And we have to hide.’

Stiles nodded, he didn’t think of that. No one would like it if they can’t change and run and howl, play… Stiles would lie if he said that he thought Scott might have lost control during the summer because of Allison, he tried earlier to talk with him about it but Sheriff interrupted them. Stiles shook the thought away. He knew Scott too well. No one would have let him run around in sorrow and bite innocent people’s necks. Although Mr. Harris and his behavior… no, Stiles shook head again. Sure Mr. Harris was a total douchebag but no one deserved to die like that.

‘Stay home, have fun and I will see you tomorrow.’ John snapped Stiles out of his thoughts and called good night for Scott too.

‘Good night, dad, send greets in the camp. Tell them I miss them.’ Stiles smirked. Sure it was only a day but he really missed them.

He and Scott had dinner, quietly, Scott didn’t say anything that involved him, Allison or wolves. Stiles sensed he was a bit uneasy but when they settled to play on the playstation the tension reduced to none.

While washing the dishes Stiles could swear he saw red eyes in the darkness out of the window, cold shiver running down his spine. Even when he lay by Scott on the couch he couldn’t fall asleep for another hour. His body ached. He needed to shift and go in the forest like never before. He wanted to find the wolf again. Never something drew him so interested before and despite the bruises possible Derek gave him, Stiles wasn’t afraid of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter cause i didn't feel well today and i need time to think over the plot. But still i hope you enjoy it. You can always follow me in tumblr: sastiel-wuvs-hugs.tumblr.com. Leave kudos and comment maybe? Means a lot to me ^^

Stiles couldn’t sleep well that night. It had been over a month since he last had slept in the house and it was awkward and uncomfortable after being used to the tent or sleeping snuggled in his fox form. After stretching out for some time he realized Scott wasn’t in the house. Stiles murmured something how great he was, all sarcastic of course and forced himself up to his feet, dragging them to the bathroom.

            _Well hello there, we meet again_ , Stiles thought when he pushed the pjs down and his dick sprung free. It was always a funny experience when the werefoxes and werewolves spent days and weeks in their forms and having no need to touch their genitals. It was a lot funnier for the males of course. They were all happy to see their equipment again and give it some attention and usually the first hand touch after long shift made it feel very good and the younger shifters needed some privacy… you know….

            Finishing in the bathroom without stupid boners, Stiles returned to the kitchen. He set to brew some coffee and prepared a sandwich on a toast. Then he settled cross-legged on the couch and played some cartoons while sipping his coffee and having breakfast all alone. The weight of being grounded he felt immediately. He was all alone in the stupid house while everyone else had fun in the camp. The silence was killing me, being stuck on the couch was killing me. The mornings always made him feel like the previous nights weren’t real. Meeting Derek already seemed too distant. Stiles wanted to live through it again.

            He took some time till lunch to clean up from the previous night with Scott. Then he took some money, got in the jeep and went to buy lunch for himself and his dad.

The station was quiet contrary to what Stiles expected, he went directly to his dad’s office, no one making any problem about it and put the lunch on his desk.

‘Hey, dad, daddy yo.’ Stiles grinned and dropped on the chair in front of the desk.

‘You are still grounded.’ John said drily and pulled the lunch paper bag closer. ‘Thanks.’

Stiles wanted to crawl out of his skin at that but kept calm. ‘I’m not here for that.’

‘Then what for?’

‘Just to see how my dad is.’ Stiles shrugged.

‘Uumm, alright…’

‘Come on, dad, I’m dying’ Stiles whined and dropped face on his crossed arms on the desk. John rolled his eyes cause well he knew his son too well. ‘I have no one to have fun with here.’

‘Scott?’

‘He was gone this morning even before I was awake. And I don’t blame him, I can’t stand the house either.’  

John sighed and scratched his head. ‘I don’t know Stiles, maybe I can let you back in the camp-‘

‘Really?’Stiles shot head up with hope.

‘But’ John raised a finger. ‘you won’t go anywhere alone, understand?’

‘Yes, yes I promise, just please let me go back.’ Stiles jumped from his sit and went around to hug his dad and kiss his forehead.

‘Oh god, Stiles, enough, please.’

There was a knock on the door frame of the office and both men froze looking up at the dark-skinned man.

‘Sheriff, animal control is here.’

‘Coming.’ John nodded and pushes Stiles off of him. ‘Stay here.’ He ordered and partly because his dad was an alpha fox so he sat back on his chair.

The sheriff went out to meet a woman and older man at the front Desk.

‘Sheriff Stilinski.’ The man greeted first and shook hand with him. ‘Gerard Mayer and Kate Whittemore from animal control Chicago.’

‘Ah, great, we are glad you showed up in such a short notice.’

‘We don’t support violence, Sheriff Stilinski.’ Kate smiled, not even twitching at the huge lie.

Meanwhile Stiles, of course, had sneaked close to eavesdrop. For some reason his instincts were telling him something was wrong with those two. They seemed familiar, shooting a cold spark up his spine.

‘What we’ve got from the morgue we resolved it was indeed an animal attack.’ Gerard marked.

‘What animal?’ The sheriff wanted to know.

‘Nothing we can’t take care of.’ Gerard smirked, obviously avoiding straight answer to the question.

Stiles could tell his dad was anxious about it. They both knew those two were hiding something.

‘Your boss got us permission to hunt down the suspected animal. We are starting soon.’

The sheriff nodded and shook hands with them again. ‘Call if we could help.’

The ‘animal control’ left the station and not late after, Stiles followed them without his dad seeing. He tried not to be seen and well, the car they had come with couldn’t compare to any car such department would have.

They had permission to hunt and if Scott was losing himself to the wolf that was bad… pretty bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will adore this chapter. I couldn't wait to get to that scene so i hope you enjoy it as much as i did while writing.

Stiles couldn’t follow the car of the animal control people so he headed back home. Something smelled fishy and Stiles wanted to check up on that but for now he had permission to go back in the camp and he wasn’t going to miss it. He headed directly to the woods. On the way there he dialed Scott but it was voice mail which was even better for his sarcasm.

‘Hey, Scotty. Just wanted to tell you how grateful I am you staid last night. It was fun and it was nice seeing you after long time no shifting. Yeah and… uuumm where the hell did you go this morning? No coffee and breakfast in bed, you promise to call and never do. If I wanted a fuck-buddy I would have chosen someone else. You hurt my feelings, bro. I hate you and I don’t want to see you ever again. That’s why I need you to come for dinner so I can tell you what I saw. Pick up your phone.’ He hissed and threw the phone on the seat beside him.

His dad was right, it was an animal attack and animal control would search the woods. The werewolves and werefoxes would probably have to shift earlier than usual and hide as far and deep as possible. Stiles knew for sure none of the foxes would attack innocent citizens. However, he couldn’t be that positive for the werewolves. Scott had told himself the full moons had been difficult without Allison and sometimes Stiles wished Scott’s shifting didn’t depend on a girl. Scott didn’t have a good anchor but even if there was slight possibility that he was the wild animal… Stiles would protect him. That’s why he had to know about the animal control.

* * *

 

            Everyone was surprised when Stiles showed up in the camp. Sarah’s children were happy to see him and sadly he had forgotten to bring them stuff from town. It was big present for those kids when they could play with human toys and eat chocolate. He apologized  and promised to bring them something tomorrow. Then he rushed to find Lydia.

‘Stiles’ She gasped when Stiles suddenly jumped in front of her face from behind a tree. ‘What the hell are you doing here? You are grounded? If your dad finds out-‘

‘He let me come.’ Stiles grinned.

‘He was so mad with you, and I got into trouble because of you.’

‘Don’t you trust me?’

‘Nope!’

‘Fine, call him and ask him yourself then.’ Stiles offered her his phone and stared expectedly.

Lydia stared between him and the phone and finally decided that Stiles was saying the truth.

‘Welcome back then.’ She said bitterly and turned to go about her business.

‘I need your help.’

‘Nope, can’t do.’

‘One, tiny thing Lyds, come on.’ Stiles grabbed her shoulders and looked deep in her unimpressed eyes. ‘I will try to get you back together with Jackson if you help me.’

‘You can’t possibly do that.’ Lydia squinted though she doubted Stiles’ tricks. This boy really could many things.

‘Do me a favor and you will see.’ Stiles gave her a knowing look.

Lydia stared him thoughtfully for some time, chewing the inside of her mouth. Maybe she would be really sorry after that but the school was almost starting and she needed Jackson back. Plus, Sheriff wouldn’t kick her out of the fox family. She has always been a fox for example and she would lie if she said some adventures didn’t excite her. She sighed.

‘What do you want?’

Stiles grinned and jumped up and down few times. ‘I need an alibi.’

‘For what?’

‘I need to see someone.’

‘You are totally capable for doing so alone, Stiles.’

‘On the other side of the river.’ Stiles added.

‘What? No.’ Lydia shook head. ‘I’m not going to be a co-participant of braking rules.’

‘Lyds, just 10 minutes okay? You will stay there and just watch out. If you sense anyone, signal me and I will come back. And even if someone calls me out I broke a rule you will defend me that you were with me and we didn’t cross the river.’

Lydia wanted to give up again but Stiles added. ‘Jackson. I promise I will try.’ Lydia sighed again.

‘Let’s go.’

Back to fox forms Lydia and Stiles ran to the river. Stiles nuzzled in Lydia in a voiceless conversation and she nipped his neck. Stiles nipped her back and jumped into playful fight. Lydia pawed him and clawed him with no intension to hurt him but make him focus on the task. Stiles finally stopped and ran across the river, heading directly to the other side. He risked a lot by making those high yelps. What if the black wolf, possibly Derek, didn’t show up and someone else guarded the river this time? Stiles didn’t approach the woods so if he needed to run he could return fast. He sniffed the air few times and soon the musk smell of the wolf teased his nostrils. Stiles’ ears went up and he looked around. He whined out as a call towards where the smell had come, somewhere from the forest and in few minutes there he was.

The black wolf had sunk in his thoughts and worries while guarding the forest. The pack on that side was anxious after intruders from the previous night. People with weapons that had tried to shoot at them but they were fast enough to hide. The wolf had tried to track down the smell but the only thing he had scented was the sunny warm sweet smell of something familiar and it made his heart skip a beat like it never did before. Then the yelps reached his hearing and he caught himself running towards the source. He was drawn by it, all by instinct and none rational sense.

The wolf sneaked between the trees and looked out at the field. He didn’t need much to notice the red ball in the grass, the fur seemed more orange under the sun and overall it was like a little burning sun in the green grass which the wolf couldn’t take eyes off. For some reason the rational thought started flowing again and he snapped. Intruder. The damn little fox was in their territory again. Seriously? _Didn’t I bite you enough_ , the wolf thought and the next moment he charged towards the ball of fire.

Stiles sat his fox ass down on the ground and raised chin up, waiting. He stared the wolf as it sprinted fast towards him. All his senses were tingling with danger, he had to run! The wolf would rip him apart. But no, Stiles sat there immobile.

‘You won’t hurt me… you won’t hurt me.’ Stiles repeated in his mind hoping to convince himself that and his legs twitched to run. The wolf was about to…

He was about to snap his jaw at the fox, bite his leg and throw him like a rag doll but all of a sudden, seeing the little thing just sitting there, the wolf tried to stop, yes he totally did and nearly smashed its body into his.

The tension in the air evaporated as fast as it had appeared and there was a fox and a wolf staring at each other, nose to nose. Stiles noticed the eyes –grey, beautiful. It’s Derek, Stiles can swear, it’s Derek, it’s the same eyes. And he’s the most beautiful creature Stiles has ever seen, both as a man and a wolf. Stiles didn’t feel scared of him, oh no, he was happy to see him again although the last time didn’t end very well. But hey, Derek didn’t call him out on the Alpha.

Derek wanted to know what was going through the fox’s mind. Why was it here again? And then the fox sniffed at him and pressed its wet nose to his and Derek panicked. He stepped back and sneezed few times. When he looked back at the fox it had lay its head on the front paws, tail wagging happily behind it.

 _Are you serious?_ Derek thought, totally confused and approached again, he sniffed at the fox and god if it wasn’t the best thing he scented. Then he slowly closed his jaw around the neck but the goddamn fox kept wagging its tail and reached a paw to caress Derek’s muzzle to which Derek jumped back again and the fox jumped towards him with tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Stiles was so happy Derek was playing with him that his tiny heart could burst. Derek didn’t want to hurt him obviously for which Stiles liked him even more. There was a chance right?

Derek huffed and snorted and tried to walk away but Stiles bit his tail and Derek whined immediately tuning towards him to see him lowered to the ground again and looking at him and his big brown sparkling eyes. Derek growled at him and turned to leave but the fox walked around him and licked his nose to which Derek jumped back in shock and wiped his muzzle with a paw. Stiles jumped around and yelped happily. Derek however have had it with him and decided to risk it slowly standing up and shifting in his human form.

Derek Hale in his full naked glory stood in the middle of the field with angry squeezed lips. Stiles sopped jumping and froze right in front of Derek with his big eyes and checked him out. If he had a human face he jaw would probably had dropped by the sight of muscles covered with tanned skin. Derek Hale was the most beautiful thing – thick thighs, abs, pecks, sharp hipbones that thick stubble on his face and messy black hair and… the equipment between his legs made Stiles whine. His foxy legs were melting.

 ‘Who are you and what do you want?’ Derek insisted, trying to cover his confusion with pretended anger.

Stiles stared nearly not comprehending the words and if he could he would be blushing all over. Then he flipped on his back and stared Derek upside down, stretching out his paws to caresses his naked ankles. Derek looked down at him and sighed.

‘Seriously? I didn’t call you out the first time, I didn’t do it the second time either, but now you are being insolent.’

Stiles extended his tongue and licked Derek’s thumbs. Derek jumped back and made a grimace.

‘I have no time to play with you. You are violating the rules and need to go back where you came from or so help me.’

Stiles didn’t seem even a little moved and pushed with his back feet to reach Derek’s legs again.

‘Go away! Shooo.’ Derek nudged him with foot and the fox tried to cuddle it. ‘Come on, go away.’ Derek bent down and grabbed its paws and started dragging him.

 _We are holding hands_ , Stiles squeaked with happiness and his fox body went lax with pleasure as Derek tried to move him away. Derek sighed and let go of him slowly going down on his knees and then there was the fluffy fox jumping right into his arms and snuggling in his chest. Derek was surprised but didn’t let go of him. That was the closest he had been to a fox and Stiles was thinking the same. He loved Derek’s warmth, his big arms wrapped around his little fox’s body.

‘You are not intimidating at all. I wished we weren’t restrained from stepping in each other’s lands, from keeping our forms secret from each other.’

Stiles settled his face in Derek’s neck and breathed fast. He hadn’t realized how much he needed that till that moment. And Derek, he was nicer than he seemed.

‘I won’t tell anyone, I promise. But you have to tell show yourself to me you know.’

Stiles licked his ear, but he wasn’t ready to do that just yet. Derek chuckled. Derek Hale showed tenderness with his hands over Stiles’ fur, and he was chuckling, he was happy.

‘I will cover your smell. Will you come back?’

There was a distance meow and Derek was at attention again. The fox licked his face and jumped out of his hands sprinting towards the river. Derek wanted to call after him but he just sat on his heels in the grass.

That was the bravest fox Derek ever met and he wanted to know who that was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a better chapter. I'm very tired the last few days and i barely focus on things and i don't want to ruing things so i will keep it slow. I will try to make the next chapter better.

Derek sat on the grass butt naked for unknown time. His hands had suddenly felt so empty without the soft fur of the fox. The smell lingered on his skin and he had watched the fire ball run in the grass towards the river, and Derek itched to shift and follow but he knew very well he couldn’t do that. Who was that? Who was that little brave playful fox? When he lost sight of it, Derek sat there in silence, only a whiff of air sliding through his hair and he felt lonesome, cold.

He turned after a while and by the time he fell on all fours he was back to wolf form. He headed back towards the woods and looked behind one last time, hoping the fox would appear again but sadly it didn’t so Derek just whined shortly and hid between the trees with completely new feeling in his gut. Feeling some might describe as longing.

            Unlike the foxes’ camp, the werewolves lived farther from Beacon Hills where there were no roads and no human foot would set. People needed monstrous cars like jeeps to reach those places. It was perfect for a big house among the trees, near the lake where a whole pack was settled. There wasn’t much space for everyone. Talia, Laura, and Cora Hale as well as all the Hale boys, Derek’s brothers, lived in the Hale house in the nearest woods of Beacon Hills. While Peter Hale, Talia’s brother, loved to be remote. The rest of the pack – Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Liam, and all the other smaller wolves – always had doubts who was better to live with – Talia or Peter. With Talia they would have the best meals they ever tasted their whole life and Erica had fun among other female wolves. While with Peter well there was more fun because Peter was the cool werewolf uncle that allowed everything… including the shop lifting he and Isaac did in the middle of the summer and when Talia found out… well thankfully they were far away from Beacon Hills.

Either way, so Peter was the funny uncle whose fun sometimes passed all borders but there was also Derek. The others had more respect to him than to his uncle. Scott was the only Beta or Peters but still he had more rational thought and didn’t really listen to him. Derek was the one with 3 betas. He had become a true Alpha at the fragile age of 17 when the Hales weren’t in town yet. They were in New Orleans and got chased by hunters. They lost one of the Hale brothers and Derek had helped his family to run away, and helped some friends who were initiated in the supernatural world. Derek was naturally a leader and he was much more beyond the rough grumpy shell. Only that no one could reach to that part of him. That’s partly why he was so surprised of the little fox that demanded to play with him.

It took Derek longer time to get back to the pack. His thoughts were always leading him back to the border and the happy fire ball that licked his face. The scent barely lingered there any more and Derek had forgotten why he was out there on the first place.

‘Did you find anything?’ Peter met him outside as soon as Derek came near the house.

Derek huffed and shook his head enough for Peter to understand. 

‘I swear I heard something last night. Boyd said he saw people with weapons from the side of Beacon Hills.’ Peter looked thoughtfully from where Derek had come.  

Derek turned back to his human form and stared quietly at Peter.

‘You think it’s hunters again? I don’t want New Orleans repeating again.’

‘How would they know? Maybe it’s not. Besides we are far away, I doubt they would find us here.’

‘So what do you suggest?’

‘That we stay quiet and as normal as possible and try to find out who are those people and what do they want.’

‘They were in our part. You think they don’t know about the foxes?’

‘We don’t know anything. And we have to change that. And as we speak, have you seen anything wrong recently. Like trespassing?’

If Derek didn’t know how to control he would possibly had given away of what had happened earlier.

‘I wouldn’t say. Why?’

‘I feel like I smell foxes in our area but … it’s weak smell. And you guard the borders most of the time.’ Peter stared him and Derek was sure he was suspicious.

‘I … I caught something too but I think it’s just a whiff of air.’

‘Right.’ Peter nodded, he wasn’t very convinced but they surely had more problems. He could sense it.

Derek shifted and ran away for the rest of the day. Most of the time he was near the river in case the fox returned again. It scared him how all of a sudden he longed to see him again and tempted to cross the river and violate the rules.

* * *

 

 The foxes sat in the camp having nice calm dinner as always, enjoying one of the last summer nights. Stiles looked all innocent and John didn’t suspect even a little. Stiles had gotten rid of the smell long ago and now he was sitting with Lydia by the fire.

‘Thank you’ He said quietly and bumped knee into hers.

‘What for?’ Lydia looked at him sincerely confused.

‘For covering me up today.’ Stiles shrugged and ate his noodles.

‘As long as no one finds out… let’s just forget about it. But don’t forget what you promised.’

‘Stiles Stilinski keeps his promises.’ Stiles did a proud expression and pecked Lydia’s cheek and she was surprised. Then she smiled wide and shook head. Stiles was both the worst and the best. She didn’t mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 days since i last updated. I'm sorry for waiting so long i was totally blocked. I hope you like the chapter... (prepare tissues)

Stiles’ night passed in a vivid dream of Derek. Sometimes he was in human form with wolf eyes or in a wolf form with human eyes which weren’t very different in either forms. The dream was bright, warm, and Derek always orbited around Stiles. They ran in the field, splashed the river’s water, bit playfully each other’s ears, tackled till they were tired and curled together under a shade, black and red fluffy tails twined in a beautiful contrast.

Stiles woke up with a smile and a slight blush, burying his face in the pillow. It had felt so real but still he felt emptiness once he realized it was a play of his imagination. It was sweet but also cruel. It didn’t erase the smile though, only urged him to get his ass up for breakfast and take a walk to the river again.

Somehow Stiles’ mental and emotional state ha effect on the entire fox pack. Everyone loved Stiles and he was the alpha fox’s son so he had effect. Stiles’ happiness didn’t stay unnoticed, yet no one engaged a conversation to ask. There were things they didn’t want to know.

Stiles was just on time for breakfast and a grin was splitting his face in two.

‘Do I want to know?’ His dad asked.

‘What?’ Stiles tried not to laugh. ‘Can’t I be happy?’

‘When you are that happy it doesn’t mean the reason is quiet acceptable.’

‘You know what they say’ Lydia spoke ‘the things that make you happy are either illegal or they make you fat.’

Stiles laughed forcefully and nudged Lydia’s thigh cause the illegal part was too much into the bull’s eye.

‘Last time I checked, dreams are not illegal.’ Stiles marked and shoved toast with jam in his mouth. Thank god no one was interested to hear about his dream and Stiles wasn’t going to share anyway.

His dad hurried to go to work and Stiles sat silently till he figured out everyone’s plans for the day. Sarah was going to take most of them to town to start preparations for the new school year with clothes, books, and so on. All Stiles wanted was to say Good morning to his black wolf.

‘Where are you going?’ Lydia had sneaked after Stiels when he made his way out of the camp unnoticed.

‘Shh’ Stiles waved hands and came close to her. ‘I will go to the river and come back in half an hour.’

‘Again? Stiles this has to stop. What if someone finds out?’

‘No one will because you won’t tell anyone.’

‘How can you be so sure?’ Lydia crossed arms and cocked her head.

‘Because you are my fox childhood friend and we made a deal.’

‘The deal was for yesterday.’

‘Name your terms for today then.’

Lydia sighed and looked him with plead in her beautiful big eyes.

‘I just don’t want you to get hurt and get us all in trouble.’

‘Well this has to change. Wolves and foxes have to unite.’

‘Since when do you support that? We barely have permission to meet and communicate in human form, but we are also shifters and we need own territories.’

‘We are not that different, Lydia. We just take different forms. We are partly animals like every other in the nature, but we live with human prejudices and boundaries. So what are we then? I don’t want who I am to limit me. I don’t want the thing I can’t change to change my rights and life. Beyond that river…’ Stiles pointed that direction ‘I found happiness, excitement.’

‘Because it’s illegal.’

‘Because I don’t have boundaries and limits. Because I’m not scared.’

Lydia silenced. They haven’t talked that serious in ages. She should knew there was no point of arguing with Stiles cause he always won. 

‘I’m not taking responsibilities for your actions.’ Lydia said firmly, quietly, tears welling up in his eyes cause she knew Stiles was right and she wished to be like him. 

‘Don’t want you to.’ Stiles agreed and started stepping back with no trace of anger or disappointment. This was all he wanted – understanding, trust. 

By the time Stiles got out of the woods he was back in fox form, losing his clothes somewhere on the track but he would gather them later. He did his daily routine by running along the bank and paying attention to the surrounding for possible spies from his fox pack or wolves from the other side. There was no one so Stiles finally jumped and landed on the already familiar wolf side. It always made his heart pound against his ribs and god he loved the thrill. Even more he loved who gave him that thrill, that spark along his spine. He scampered in the high grass towards the forest, not rushing but not taking too long either. He dared to make a sound, announce to Derek he was near and soon the scent of wolves filled the air. Stiles was excited, he was here. What did it mean? Did Derek like him back? Did Derek have fun with him as Stiles did? He wanted to know but he didn’t want to either. If Derek didn’t care he wouldn’t show up, he would have hurt Stiles already, but he didn’t. Derek had shifted in front of him without shame, hadn’t taken eyes off of Stiles.

Stiles stopped and waited for the thick fur to show between the tress, to see the grey eyes of his secret wolf friend and maybe just maybe make his dream a reality. God how his heart skipped a beat when he heard a huff.

Only if it was Derek…

Not one but two wolves came around the last trees of the forest and they looked nothing like Derek. They seemed smaller but way scarier, their fur’s colour was different and messy, not silk and smooth as Derek’s, mad sparkle flickering in their eyes as they flashed a set of white lethal fangs, slowly approaching Stiles as they growled and snarled a warn for him.

Stiles’ fur stood up, eyes widening. That wasn’t what he expected. He should have known Derek won’t guard the borders every morning. He was so screwed, this time he wasn’t going to get away with it. And for a first time his instincts for self preservation reacted on time and before he could decide it, his animal part just forced his legs to run towards the river. And just half a second later the two wolves were chasing after him with their heavy bodies and heavy step that quake the ground under Stiles’ paws and he could tell they were approaching way too fast for his liking.

He was fast and small and cunning he could escape. He was filled with hope till the moment a pair of teeth sunk in his back leg and before he could make a sound he flew backwards, tossed by one of the wolves by his leg. He yelped high pitched and his body hit the ground, rolling few times before he could stop and force up on his feet again, running back towards the river. His leg was burning but he couldn’t stop now. Then from the side the other wolf nudge him hard with its muzzle, the hit knocking Stiles off his feet till he fell and rolled like a barrel in the grass.

The air was knocked off his lungs, heart nearly bursting off his chest as the wolves tossed him around like a ragged doll, biting at his legs and swinging him few feet to all sides around. Stiles’ body went numb, but it hurt and burned like hell. He was bitten and injured. Never before had his body felt so heavy. He couldn’t move a claw. He couldn’t twitch a muscle, yet his body spasmed painfully for the shock.

He was left writhing in the grass, far away from Beacon Hills, from his camp, probably from Derek too. There was nothing else in the air but the thick smell of his blood as it leaked on the spot. His breath was coming ripped out of his nose, tears streaming out of his eyes and he couldn’t change, too weak to do so and even worse this brain was malfunctioning to create any thought, everything blinded my pain.

He was going to die…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that huh? I will update new chapter soon. I finally know how to continue. if you like Follow my main blog sastiel-wuvs-hugs, and/or my side blog derek-hale-the-alpha and my lovely hardcore sterek shipper sourwolfs-favorite.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... i'm speechless from that chapter and I only want to say it has been long time since i cried while writing.

That morning it was Derek’s off guard day so he had allowed himself himself to sleep till 7 and not 5:30-6 as usual. He had a shower and light breakfast while watching the morning news blog. It wasn’t unusual for him to be alone at that time, or any time in general. Cora and Erica were sleeping, Peter wasn’t in the house at all, Isaac, Scott and the twins were on guard at the borders that morning so Derek sad all alone in the big kitchen, morning light streaming  through the window, at least what passed through the leaves of the trees. The only sound was the news’ lady and the random chatter of spoon in a bowl. It was somehow cozy and Derek honestly liked it. As calm as he was, there was still something bugging him deep down, he was anxious without knowing why.

He washed the dishes and after 8 he was finally out for his daily workout routine. Throughout the exercises his mind always wandered back to the previous day by the river and the cheerful red ball of fire that played with him, teased him without fear. Derek caught himself longing to go back and repeat it all over again but also try to concentrate on that fox and somehow guess who that was. At the same time he wanted to live in mystery, he didn’t want to let the human side in all this. Maybe that’s why the fox didn’t show its identity.

After an hour of exercises he lay on the bench in front of the house and enjoyed the warm sunrays, unbothered by the slight cool wind that occurred and would turn into a faster one and drag dark clouds with possibility for rain as the weather forecast claimed. Derek could already sense the upcoming summer storm that would mark the beginning of the autumn.

Derek noticed movement, but didn’t bother to pay attention. The twins Aiden and Ethan were coming back from their guard. Their conversation, however, finally attracted Derek’s attention.  

‘Should we tell Peter?’

‘No need I guess.’

‘There was an intruder. I thought the foxes knew not to step beyond the river as we know not to.’

‘This one was young and stupid.’

They talked, walking towards the stairs of the house and Derek sat up fast with beating heart as he followed them with eyes, praying not to hear what he was about to hear.

‘We injured it enough. It will be dead in few hours and rot in the ground, get eaten by insects and no one will find out, or at least it will be too late. It shouldn’t have crossed the border. There are rules…’

Derek’s eyes went wide, his insides burnt to crisp as he nearly tripped and fell as he rushed away from the house right towards the river. The adrenaline helped him shift faster than ever before.

 _LITTLE FOX,_ Derek yelled in his own head and the distance to the river suddenly felt so long it drove him crazy. It wasn’t difficult to assume the fox had returned to see him and Derek hadn’t been there. Instead, it had faced the twins who were loyal to Peter and followed the rules unconditionally. Derek cared for the fox but had no time to be surprised and shocked. The fox had plugged a string inside Derek’s heart and soul, had made him think about them two and how natural their playing around seemed and how empty Derek had felt ones the fox jumped off his arms. Deep down Derek knew it wasn’t just a fox but a human just like him. The twins had crossed a line. It weren’t them to decide what happened with intruders and their composure made Derek think that his crazy uncle won’t treat them with more than a scoff. If little fox wasn’t breathing when Derek arrived, the twins would be sentenced as murderers and Derek wouldn’t live that unpunished.

He was nearly out of the forest when he smelled the blood and it helped him find the fox hidden in the grass. Derek nearly threw up with pain and sorrow once he reached the little thing. The smell of blood was thick, the body was still spasming as noises escaped out of it like from a broken squeaky toy. It was still alive but the sight made Derek’s head spin and burn on the inside. He huffed heavy in panic and circled around the little thing. Derek whined and whimpered along with its pain. He licked at its fur, nuzzled snout into it, tried to count the injuries as he did.

Stiles wasn’t responding, he probably wasn’t even conscious, no thought going which made it even creepier and desperate. Derek howled high and miserable, he didn’t care if someone heard. Derek dropped his body down, framing the fox between his front legs. Then he started licking all over him, cleaning the wound and sucking the pain out of no matter how much it hurt him too. There was barely a change, but not much improvement. Stiles’ fox body stopped shaking and spasming but his heart started slowing up too.

  _No, no, no no…_ , Derek chanted mentally, totally lost with what to do. If the fox died he would live in guilt forever, it didn’t deserve such faith. There was only one thing Derek could do even if it meant breaking the rules. What the twins had done was far worse than crossing the stupid river. It wasn’t about stupid rules and power, it was about life and death of someone who was a lot more human than an animal.

Derek forced up on his feet and circled the fox little more before carefully clasping his jaw around the back of the fox’s neck and lifting it up off the ground where it had lay in a pool of blood and dirt. Just like a mother wolf (and like cats and dogs with little babies) Derek carried Stiles’ limp body in his mouth, carefully he crossed the river and headed towards the camp by following the scent as much as it was possible. Every step closer gave him hope, but every passed step with not sight of the camp made his stomach turn.

When he finally approached the first thing he saw was a girl at the entrance of the camp. Derek was determined to get closer.

Lydia felt a strong presence behind her and a smell. She slowly stood up from where she was kneeling in the carrot garden. She slowly turned around, her eyes went wide by the surprising sight of a big black wolf in their territory. She froze, confused how to react until she finally noticed the body in the wolf’s mouth. Derek immediately knew how it looked like but before he could react Lydia screamed with the top of her lungs, she started shaking, the air trembled, tears streamed out of her eyes, she nearly fell on her knees and Derek’s fur stood up. People rushed towards them. Derek slowly lay the fox down and dropped on his stomach as he did earlier. Having his head bowed he whimpered and nuzzled at the fox with sorrow, showing respect, trying to comfort the injured werefox. Lydia stopped screaming but kept sobbing and shaking just when Sarah grabbed her shoulders. For some reason John was back from the police station, probably for lunch with the others, he rushed passed the crowed and stared down to see the wolf and his son in fox form lying limp in the wolf’s feet.

‘STILES’ John yelled and without fear dropped on knees beside them. His voice broke Derek in pieces ‘STILES, STILES.’ John yelled with shaking voice, cradling the pile that was his son in his arms. ‘Stiles no, ohmygod, Stiles no.’ He cried with the most heartbreaking expression. ‘SOMEONE CALL DEATON. BRING ME A BLANKET.’

Everyone rushed to try to help somehow. Lydia escaped Sarah’s arms and fell on knees beside John, hot tears streaming out of her eyes as she stroked Stiles’ head.

‘It’s all my fault.’ She cried and choked. ‘I should have stopped you, I’m  so sorry.’

Derek whined miserably beside them, grey eyes wet as he looked up at the man and the girl. Even though he now knew the name, he still didn’t know who the fox was. Yesterday they had played together in the grass, Stiles as he was called had licked his face and cuddled to him, had jumped around all energetic and playful and now… that same fox was dying before his eyes. Derek couldn’t lift himself up as he watched Stiles getting wrapped in a blanket and carried into the camp, Derek been left alone there on the ground, uninvited inside.

Then there was nothing. Only silence, his tears drying up in his fur. The wind blew harder, colder and somewhere in the distance a thunder announced for an upcoming storm. Nature deeply reflected what was inside Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and leave a comment. I will be super happy to hear your opinion and reactions. To contact me follow my main blog sastiel-wuvs-hugs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some technical problems yesterday and couldn't update the new chapter. But here it is now.

Stiles’ name echoed in Derek’s mind since the moment he heard it. He was a pile of wolf on the ground, his whimpered silenced by the speeding wind and shuffling leaves in the trees. He could smell the rainy clouds and if he concentrated enough he could tell when it would start raining. He didn’t move even when Deaton came with the car 20 minutes later. The vet who was deeply into the supernatural, treated Derek with an assuring nod and hurried in the main house of the camp.

‘Deaton, please.’ John dragged the vet to the bed by the window where his son in fox form lay immobile and unresponsive. Everyone was gathered silently  by the table in the other end of the room. Lydia and Sarah were sitting by the bed, hugged, silent tears rolling down their cheeks, Lydia’s cheek trembling violently. 

Deaton settled down on the bed beside Stiles and carefully examines him and everyone stood in bitter anticipation. Deaton didn’t take long but for everyone seemed like forever.

‘Hold on, Stiles.’ Deaton whispered as he checked his head and eyes’ response.

‘How is he? Is he going to be okay? Deaton?’ John’s voice came hoarse and shaking.

‘We need to stabilize him. Help me get the stuff from the car inside.’

Derek was still lying outside. He watched as Deaton and the Sheriff pulled out bags and devices from Deaton’s car. Derek felt as if his own heart was slowing down.

Deaton pulled on gloves and settled his medical things in on a little table beside the bed. He connected the vital signs monitor with Stiles. He started the device and with few sets the thing started beeping. Next was a breathing device which thin tube Deaton cleaned up before carefully opening Stiles’ mouth and sliding it in. He patched up his mouth and soon the device was helping Stiles’ breathe. The pulse was dangerously slow, the blood pressure low.

The sight and the beeping sounds of the devices make Lydia choke on tears and Sarah took her out to take a breath. John was pale and near to faint as he observed the entire manipulation from aside, arms crossed and tightened around himself for the hug he couldn’t get at the moment. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, throat stuck with tears.

‘He’s poisoned.’ Deaton stated. ‘He was bitten by a beta. They are venomous to werefoxes.

It was brand new information to everyone. Deaton took out syringe and antidote and put it in Stiles’ neck.

‘This is strong enough to clean his system from the venom in an hour. The wounds had started healing already.’ Deaton frowned and glimpsed at John, his voice composed and calm as always. ‘Something tells me the wolf outside has credit for that. If I’m right then you should know that werewolf saved your son’s life… at least he won time till I came.’

His entire life John Stilinski never thought that one day a werewolf would save his son’s life. His thoughts and beliefs were shaken from the ground and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

 Deaton cleaned and put gel on the wounds then patched them up to heal.

‘He has few fractures, nothing broken. I put his back leg on place from where it was twisted. He shouldn’t turn for at least 5 days. I think he has a concussion.’

‘Is he going to wake up?’ John’s voice came hoarse. Deaton didn’t answer right away.

‘He should.’

The vet stayed for an hour, making a record and checking the vital signs. He made blood tests and confirmed Stiles was clean from the beta’s venom. He turned to the rest of the pack and smiled reassuringly. He explained them that Stiles needed rest and comfort and that he was going to survive.

John went out with him to the car and thanked him few times.

‘Call me if things start to get worse for some reason. He should wake up tomorrow but not earlier than after lunch. I will come again before sunset tonight and tomorrow after breakfast. If he wakes up and I’m not here just hold him and carefully pull the tube out of his mouth.’

John nodded and squeezed his hand. A thunder clapped right above them and the trees’ leaves started rustling as the first rain drops started falling. He watched as Deaton drove off and left the camp. When the man turned, the black wolf was still lying on the same spot like before and he recalled what Deaton had said earlier. John looked around, checked how heavy the rain was starting and walked over to the animal. There was no fear, no doubt, nothing but thankfulness and curiosity. John carefully sat down beside him and buried fingers in the wolf’s fur on its neck.

‘Thank you.’ The man uttered, looking down at the animal that turned head to look at him. ‘I don’t know what happened and I don’t really care right now but… you saved him.’ John’s voice cracked and he buried face in his free hand.

Derek pushed off the ground and sat on his butt, patting John’s shoulder with his paw and nuzzling at his hand for comfort. John swallowed and looked back at him with wet eyes.

‘He’s my son, my one and only. I wouldn’t handled it if …’ He couldn’t even finish. Derek sniffed towards the house and John understood. ‘He’s a bit better now. Deaton said he was poisoned by whoever bit him. But no longer. He’s gonna be okay.’

Derek whined and shook his head.

‘About the trespassing… I don’t give a damn about the rule. I’m not going to cause you problems because of that. It was about life and death.’ 

Derek sat there straight as a statue and stared towards the house. He had no intension to leave yet even when John stood up and slowly headed towards the house. The rain started raining harder, louder and the man turned towards the wolf again.

‘Come in.’ Derek stared him in surprise and tilted his head. ‘Don’t want you to spend the day in the rain. Come in… please.’

A bit hesitant Derek stood up on his feet and walked towards John, following close behind. They entered the house and everyone held their breaths in surprise but no one dared to say anything. John looked at them and patted Derek’s head.

‘He saved Stiles’ life. I consider him a friend. Please don’t be scared.’

Derek was equally feeling strange in that situation, being in a house of werefoxes and for a first time he knew for sure who are the faces behind the werefox pack in Beacon Hills. Most of them he didn’t know unlike the Sheriff who was the alpha. Maybe they felt vulnerable, but so did Derek. He was far from his own territory.

His eyes wandered around till they fell on the bed and the pile of fur in it. Without a second thought he walked to it and stood up on his back legs, holding up on his front on the edge of the bed. He whined again, sniffed at Stiles who smelled like medicine and licked his neck and ears. It was strange. Derek was attached to this boy yet his face was the only one that he didn’t know. He seemed so familiar yet so mysterious and again Derek wondered if he ever wanted to know or preferred to keep their… whatever it was, in animal forms in those lands.

The tension in the room slowly eased and everyone settled quietly in different activities to pass the time during the rainy day.  

John spend hours sitting on a chair beside Stiles, following the vital signs and whispering quiet praise to the mother nature to help his son recover and wake up soon.

Derek moved to the corner of the room where he could stay unnoticed and not that scary but also have an eye on Stiles on the bed where little light passed through the window and shone right on him.

 _Please, don’t leave me little fox_ , he thought before closing his tears-filled grey eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The storm wasn’t a joke. For half an hour it was pouring heavy, thunders and lightings splitting the skies, the air refreshed. It was depressing how gloomy it was and no one could go out. Everyone was quiet. John, Sarah and Lydia were sitting by Stiles, while Derek slept in the corner of the room.

Every beep of the monitor passed through John’s stomach. Sarah held his hand, smiling softly.

‘He’s going to be okay. Stiles is strong.’ She comforted the worried father.

‘It’s my fault.’ Lydia whispered as a statement but also with a tone of surprise and realization. She was holding Stiles’ paw.

‘No, Lydia, how can you think like that?’ Sarah reached hand to squeeze her shoulder.

‘What do you mean?’ John frowned.

Lydia barely found strength to look at the man, her eyes still blown in shock.

‘I should have told you.’ Her voice came with force. ‘He was going to the other side every day. I was covering him up.’ Her voice cracked.

‘Oh, Lydia…’ John sighed and the girl sobbed.

‘I should have stopped him. I warned him…’

John stood up from his chair and hugged Lydia who clinged on him apologizing again and again.

‘Don’t blame yourself. Stiles knows the rules. It’s not your fault he didn’t listen.’

‘Mr. Stilinski’ She sobbed ‘Don’t go too hard on him. He likes the wolf. He just wanted to see the wolf.’

By those words John looked between Stiles and the wolf and somehow things become clearer. The wolf had protected Stiles all that time. He didn’t have bad intensions.

‘Let’s prepare some dinner.’

An hour later everyone was around the table in a bit more lively conversations. The tension had easer and everyone believed Stiles was going to be okay. Deaton never lied. John went over to Derek, though he didn’t know it was him, but it didn’t matter. He slid fingers in his fur and Derek blinked up at him.

‘It would be our honor if you join us on the table.’

Derek looked over there and just huffed a breath, not moving. John took that as a refusal.

‘All right wait.’ John piled a plate of food and brought it to Derek. The wolf was surprised.

‘Don’t be shy. You must be hungry.’ He left the plate and got back to the table.  Derek watched for a while. The smell was amazing so he gave in and settled down to eat.

Derek was amazed. The fox pack was just so nice and calm and he didn’t understand why there was quarrel between their species. They were all so kind. Stiles was playful and brave, seemed like he had the time of his life, while Derek was an alpha with responsibilities, making orders, taking orders, having his eyes open to protect his and the pack’s life.

The storm passed and there was even sun, right before sunset. Deaton came to the camp again as he promised to check up on Stiles. The vet took out the tube from his throat. He could breathe normally on his own. It was improvement just for few hours. Deaton was sure he would wake up the following’s day evening. He changed the gel patches. There were no infections and the wounds were closing. Derek sat up straight by the bed through the entire examination. Deaton smiles at him.

‘I’m not really surprised.’ He stated to anyone specific. ‘There are few characteristics among the werewolves.’ Of course when Deaton was speaking everyone was silent. He was a wise man. ‘There are 3 main types: fighters, protectors and neutrals. The neutral werewolves follow orders. They don’t trust on their conscience, they don’t make difference between right and wrong, good and bad. They just follow orders and often can’t live without an alpha.’

For some reason Aiden and Ethan popped in Derek’s mind.

‘Then there are the fighters. Their main state is aggression. They fight, hurt, kill, they don’t really have conscience. They believe that being a werewolf comes with power that should be used at any given moment. Humans stand beneath the gammas.’

Derek shuddered. He knew such wolves and the despised them. They have attacked his family numerous of times since he remembered himself. They took something from him and every time those thoughts awoke rage and vengeance in him. 

‘Then there are the protectors.’ Deaton said more cheerful and glimpsed at Derek with a smile. ‘They can still be scary and aggressive, they still follow orders, but their main care is not to kill and harm if they are not particularly threatened.’

Derek’s stomach fluttered by that. Deaton was right. Those types really existed and Derek had encountered all of them. Deaton seriously knew a lot and Derek trusted him instinctively.

‘And yet doesn’t matter what type you are if you don’t have a pack. Those who follow orders often die without an alpha. The fighters need an alpha so they can be more or less under control. While the protectors can dwell all alone for a long time. They don’t need am alpha as much as they need a friend.’ Deaton’s voice softened at the end, petting Stiles’ head before looking a Derek again. ‘Alpha protector don’t need a pack. They long for a family.’

The words punched Derek in the gut and he whined, resting head on the edge of the bed as his nostrils flared. It came clear to him what he had felt all that time. Ever since becoming a true alpha, Derek had felt weird, as if something was missing. Deaton seemed to know it perfectly.

‘Foxes as yourself, Sheriff, have always been envied. You live in healthy families even if you are strangers at the beginning. While werewolves can hate each other but stay in a pack for the sake of power and safety.

‘So it’s not surprising this wolf saved my son?’

‘To me it’s not surprising.’ Deaton smiled.

‘No offence but…’ the Sheriff started and barely looked at the animal. ‘How can I be sure he’s not the one that hurt Stiles and pretended he saved him?’

Derek growled shortly.

‘The bites are from different jaws. From betas. This wolf here is an alpha, and look…’Deaton grabbed Derek’s jaw and spread it open to Derek’s surprise. He made an unsatisfied whine and pawed at Deaton’s hands to let go but Deaton only pointed out something about his teeth. When he let go, Derek sneezed and brushed his snout with a paw, to which both men, Lydia and Sarah laughed.

‘He’s adorable and a hero.’ Lydia knelt down and wrapped arms around his neck. Derek didn’t react. It was weird for him but not unpleasant.

‘Everything is okay. Stiles is gonna be fine. Still, call me if there’s a problem.’

John and Sarah sent Deaton away and Derek stood by the bed, having an eye on Stiles, praying for him to wake up soon.

* * *

 

 ‘What is this?’ Allison asked when she came in her father’s office. He father, aunt and grandfather were standing around the desk where were splayed guns and hunting traps. Her dad walked around and grabbed her elbow in an attempt to lead her out but Allison snapped from his grip and insisted to know.

‘It’s okay, Chris.’ Gerard smiled. ‘Maybe it’s time she knew.’

‘Know what?’ Allison insisted again. She sat down as he got a short lecture for the werewolves by her aunt and grandpa.

 ‘They declared a war, Allison. They were killing all summer around full moon.’

‘You don’t seem surprised.’ Chris stated as he paid close attention to his daughter’s reaction.

‘I’ve always knew there was something wrong. I did research.’ She answered, voice under control. ‘What are you going to do about it?’

‘The weather was inconvenient. But sun will shine soon. By the beginning of the school year we will have caught them all.’

‘Don’t be surprised if… classmates are missing this year.’

‘You are not planning to kill them, are you? They are humans.’ Allison jumped from her chair.

‘They are monsters, Allison. They killed. They have no place among us. It’s for your safety.’ Kate squeezed her shoulder.

‘They aren’t natural. That’s why we are here. To put balance.’ Gerard smiled. ‘If nature wanted werewolves she would have put them on earth from the beginning and not let them choose random ordinary people to turn into one of them.’

‘And who chose you to murder them?’

‘We realized our destiny, Allison.’

‘Are you in?’ Kate crossed arms.

Allison looked at the guns, remembered all those articles of dead people, her dead teacher and other people she knew in Beacon Hills. Maybe her family was right.

‘I’m in.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again took me some time to update, but i had a shitty week. I also had to bring the plot back to the Argents.   
> Stay tuned to see what will happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand again i'm sorry i took so long to update. I finished school and had exams and prom and i was pretty stressed and unmotivated.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

It was after 5 when the Sheriff managed to come back to the camping after work. He had shopped with Sarah and her kids. She wanted to hurry with the dinner because soon everyone was going to be hungry. Plus, they really wanted to see how Stiles is. Speaking of, they weren’t even close to the house when Lydia ran outside to meet them, eyes wide and panting.

‘Stiles’ She managed to gasp and wave hand towards the house.

John went pale and cold. The worst crossed his mind and he dropped the shopping bags on the ground, running inside the house. He stopped in front of the bed, breath hitching in his lungs.

‘Stiles…’

_Half an hour earlier_

            Lydia was looking through the school books list for the year. She had to go out soon and see what to buy. She couldn’t buy everything not after Jackson dumped her because he used to buy her part of the school stuff. Her mother wanted her to take a job in town during the summer but Lydia preferred to embrace her fox side then. Her mother never forgave her father for not telling her about his little fox secret. She loved Lydia but somehow never managed to completely accept that unnatural side of her. Lydia blamed her of course. She was her mother, she couldn’t dislike her for something she couldn’t change. Jackson was so much to her until he decided Lydia was using him and he got obsessed with the idea he wanted to be a werewolf. They both knew that meant rivalry between them and as much as Lydia was trying to hate him for that she was still in love with him and in some rare moments in school she could swear Jackson couldn’t tear his eyes off of her and she still hoped.  

While she was drowning in thoughts, Derek was lying still in the corner. That was unconsciously marked spot for him. He didn’t disturb anyone and no one disturbed him. His thoughts took him to the pack multiple times but his fear for Stiles was bigger than the pack’s opinion.

The wolf was napping when he finally heard whimpering. He blinked sleepily and pushed up on his feet.

‘Stiles?’ Lydia jumped on her feet and headed towards the bed.

Derek thumped over to the bed too and his heart swells with relief.  Stiles was finally awake and whimpering, obviously confused. His body was trembling as he tried to sit up. He looked like a confused new born, feeling cold and lost in the new world.

‘Oh god, Stiles, relax, you are okay.’ Lydia smiled with tears in her eyes, holding Stiles’ neck who didn’t stop whining and whimpering with big wet fearful eyes. ‘You have to remain calm, don’t turn okay?’

Derek pushed Lydia a bit with his body an probed paws on the edge of the bed, standing up to face him. Stiles whimpered and they both sniffed at each other for a moment, looking in each other’s eyes. Stiles recognized him and his heart beat faster against his bruises ribs. He was home with Lydia and Derek was here too, concern as he is, Stiles remembered what had happened but there were things he didn’t remember like when did he appear here. His mouth gapped and he yelp and cried high and miserable, but Derek knew he was happy he was home. Derek nuzzled Stiels’ snout and licked him all over, nipped his ear and neck. Nearly falling aside, Stiles lifted his front foot and pawed at Derek’s head and snout. Derek moved and climbed on the bed, curling up behind Stiles and trying to carefully place his leg over him, and continued liking and nuzzling him. Stiles stopped trembling and cuddled closer to Derek, keeping his face turned to him and quieting down.

Lydia sat on the side and observed them for a while. She never in her life have expected that a wolf would take care of a fox. But there it was, a black alpha curled up against her friend and taking care of him, she could sense the peace and she could swear for a moment there that the wolf was smiling. She didn’t want to disturb them. They were too much into each other’s attention and presence and Stiles seemed relax by all that. Lydia could now understand why Stiles always wanted to go back. He felt something for that wolf and didn’t want anyone at the moment but the alpha. She never believed Stiles will ever find someone who will manage to live with him without problems. Sure she was his friend and Scott too but the picture before her it wasn’t just friendly.

* * *

 

            John sighed with relief when he saw Stiles awake and wiggling and tangling his tail with the wolf on the bed. Stiles averted his eyes towards his dad and yelp loud and high, pawing at the air towards him.

‘Everything’s okay.’ John smiled with tears in his eyes and knelt by the bed, taking Stiles’ paw in his hand and caressing it a bit. ‘You have to stay in bed and heal, you will be able to shift back soon, it’s for your own good to stay like that for a while.’ Stiles relaxed again and turned his head to lick Derek’s jaw. ‘Yes, he saved your life. Stiles, we were so worried.’ Stiles whined and huffed a breath, looking guilty at his dad. ‘It’s important that you are awake now and okay.’

In the next few minutes everyone started gathering inside to see how Stiles is. Derek felt that it was time to go, it was getting too crowded and his place wasn’t there. Stiles needed his family and Derek wasn’t part of it. Careful not to kick him, Derek stood up and jumped on the floor, heading to the door. Stiles cried after him and Derek looked over shoulder. Then he returned to the bed and licked across the tip of his snout, where his lips would probably be, Stiles licked back and watched Derek leave the house. If he was human he would have probably blushed deep red, that was the closest to kiss they ever done and he was so sure Derek had feelings for him. He had saved his life and stayed god knows how long, he took care of him and licked him lovingly, assuring him he will return and that’s all Stiles needed. Well it was in front of everyone but Derek ‘kissed’ him and nothing else mattered. Derek didn’t even know who he was yet he cared enough to take him beyond the border and his family seemed didn’t mind there was a wolf in their house. How long was he unconscious?

‘Has anyone seen Derek?’ Cora asked while preparing the dinner and lying the table with Laura and their mother Talia.

‘Wasn’t he home last night?’ Talia asked, actually getting concern.

‘No, the twins said he ran away after they came back from patrolling yesterday.’

‘And he wasn’t back since then?’

The women looked concern between each other, some of the worst memories taking over their minds.

‘Hey, can we eat already?’ The twins came in and grinned.

‘Where’s Derek?’ Talia asked and fixed her top.

‘How should we know? He didn’t patrol since yesterday.’

‘Yes, we know that. He hasn’t been home last night.’

The twins shrugged. Just then finally Derek stormed in the house and everyone was relieved he was back and okay until he strode towards the twins and threw a punch in their faces.

‘Derek.’ Talia screamed and Cora jumped on him. Derek pushed her away and grabbed Aiden, punching him in the face and throwing him on top of Ethan with a growl, both men falling on the ground. They picked themselves up fast and revealed their white predatory teeth at Derek who shifted partly and growled back.

‘You nearly killed HIM.’ He growled loud enough to make the windows chatter.

‘Brother, calm down.’ Cora raised voice and tried to hold Derek back. Laura and Talia haven’t seen him that mad since New Orleans.

‘What is going on here?’ Peter came downstairs, cool as always and looked between them.

‘I will make you pay.’ Derek growled at the twins and tried to near them.

‘Try.’ They growled back.

‘ENOUGH.’ Peter growled at them and they took step back, but Derek was still boiling with rage. ‘Would someone like to explain what happened and why is there quarrel in the pack?’

‘Why don’t you tell him?’ Derek darted his eyes between the twins.

The twins looked at each other and turned to Peter’s questioning look.

‘We found a fox trespassing yesterday.’

‘And?’ Peter looked totally uninterested.

‘Let’s say we chased it away and played with it a bit too roughly.’

‘They nearly killed him.’ Derek raised voice again.

‘Well, the fox was trespassing.’

‘It’s not their decision what happens with intruders.’

‘I think they did right.’ Peter shrugged.

‘You can’t be serious, Peter.’ Talia gasped. ‘They are shifters like us, we never hurt them or they us.’

‘There are rules and that fox broke them, it deserved what it got.’

‘I saved him.’ Derek snatched himself out of Cora’s grip and stepped closer to his uncle. ‘I found it dying on our territory and brought him back to its family.’

‘You passed the border?’ The uncle finally showed some emotion.

‘I couldn’t let it die. Blame me.’

‘You know both you and that fox should be punished for that according to the rules, I really don’t want to do that nephew.’

‘Was it in the rules that beta’s can kill intruders.’ They all knew such violation was considered murder especially when the hurt side is a shifter as well. ‘If there’s someone to be punished that’s the twins – your left and right ass cheeks.’

‘Why do you care?’ Peter tilted his head.

‘What?’

‘Why do you care for that fox so much? Why are you ready to stand up to your own pack and family for that shifter?’

‘You can’t come close to the definition of family.’

‘Derek!!’ Talia called firmly from behind.

Peter looked deep in Derek’s eyes for a long stretch of time and murmured with a little smirk. ‘You care for the fox… It’s not just about the rules…your heart beats for the little abomination.’

Derek glared him, nostrils flaring wide as he was trying not to rip his uncle’s throat.

‘Go fuck yourself.’ He cursed quietly and turned to leave.

‘Derek, how dare you?’ Talia raised her voice and followed her son outside. ‘You can’t talk like that to your uncle.’

‘Are you on his damn side?’ Derek snapped at her.

‘No, I don’t approve my brother’s actions either, but he’s the alpha of this pack.’

‘I’m an alpha too.’

‘But he’s the leader according to the rules.’

‘Fuck the rules.’

‘Hush!!!’ Talia snapped too and glared her son. ‘I didn’t teach you like that. Such behavior will get us in another interspecies war.’

‘I was in their camp, mother. They live happy all together, without concerns for wars. They are a family, they care for each other more than we ever did in our pack. I want that. I’m sick of Peter and living in fear.’

‘So what? You are going to leave us for a fox?’

‘Maybe I will.’ Derek shot straight and missed the disappointment in his mother’s eyes. He glared for a while more and turned his back, walking away to clean his head before he said or did something wrong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my url in tumblr to redhoods-wolf, btw. Please leave feedback, it keeps me motivated and write more of that. I'm sorry for typos and plot holes.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek ran outside for hours. Shifted in wolf form he tried to vent on the nature, exhaust himself with running and not running back to the house and ripping the twins’ throats. It was completely new feeling for him. No, rage was well known, but the attraction towards the fox named Stiles. He felt so familiar but Derek had no idea who he might be. Derek didn’t spend much time in town and was never interested in the humans. Scott didn’t hang out with him for long. He was mostly with Isaac, Malia, Liam and Daren another classmate from school. They didn’t like Peter and stayed away from his territory. Even Malia, sometimes she wished Peter had died in New Orleans. It was partly his fault after all. There were wolves smarter than him and he was so cocky that he’s smart that the other wolves there tricked him so good that he gave away the place of his pack and family.  

Derek didn’t want to think about that either. How could his life be full of so many bad memories? The only salvation was the fox pack and Stiles. Derek wanted to see him again so he passed the border and headed towards the camp.

Lydia opened the door when Derek pawed at it and she was surprised but immediately recognized him and asked John for permission to let him in. Not everyone was completely comfortable with Derek but it eased with time. To Derek’s surprise Stiles was already walking down on the floor. When he saw Derek he squeaked happily and patted unsteadily towards him, pawing at Derek’s fur and trying to lick his face to which Derek responded immediately. They circled around each other, sniffing and licking, pawing at each other, Derek nipping Stiles’ ears and neck.

‘He was uneasy while you were gone.’ John smiled. ‘But he refuses to eat or drink anything. He has to. It will help him heal better.’

There was concern on the man’s face and in his voice, Derek listened carefully and nuzzle in Stiles towards the bowl of water and plate of food in the floor. He wasn’t allowed to shift for another few hours or a day, so he was more of an animal. Stiles wasn’t really interested in the plates before him and just lay down on the ground. Derek licked at the water and took a piece of meat in his mouth. John hoped the wolf won’t eat their food and it didn’t. They animals looked at each other for a moment and Stiles forced himself to repeat what Derek did. The wolf sat down and watched his friend eat.

Derek felt warm and content all over again. No one came near, giving them space to feel free and have some time for themselves. John smiled at Derek whenever the wolf looked at him and nodded thankful for what he was doing for Stiles. It was weird that the fox knew who Derek was but Derek didn’t know whose face he licked so many times.  He wanted to know so badly the human face. The scent… wasn’t enough though it smelled so familiar. Derek knew just a handful of foxes in Beacon Hills. He was sure for Lydia even before seeing her in the pack. Maybe if he talked with Scott he could tell him. Only if Scott was easy to be found.

It was getting dark and another thick grey cloud made its way above the forest. Derek was planning to stay and cuddle with his fox all night. Maybe the other morning he could see him shift. But then he sensed it and shot his head up, staring at the front door. Stiles tilted his head and licked Derek, silently question him what was wrong. The other people in the room sensed it too and then Sarah came in, genuinely concern. She was squeezing her hands together and glimpsed at Derek before speaking.

‘John… Peter Hale is at the entrance of the camp and wants to talk to you.’

Derek jumped on his feet and growled, pilling upper lip to reveal a set of white sharp teeth. John looked at him and back at Sarah.

‘I will go talk to him.’ The man was nervous too. It wasn’t often for the alpha’s of the packs to visit each other in their territory. He stepped out and headed fearlessly to the end of the camp where Peter Hale was standing with hands behind his back and such disgustingly fake smile. ‘Good evening.’

‘Good evening sheriff.’

‘How can I help you?’ John tried to sound nice but he was cool as well.

‘We both know why I’m here. It’s about Stiles.’ John took a breath and nodded ones. He already didn’t like this conversation, but let Peter talk first. ‘I … think and owe you an apology.’

Did that really come from Peter Hale’s mouth?

‘To me?’

‘My beta’s had played a bit too roughly with your son.’

‘A bit?’ John arched a browed and crossed his arms. ‘He was dying.’

‘We both know trespassing the border is punishable.’

‘According to the rules and by the alphas on a meeting between the packs on neutral territory, yes, that’s how it’s done.’

‘Don’t worry I will take care of my beta’s, they will be punished for nearly committing a murder, but let’s not forget that Stiles is the one who broke the rule first, he should have seen that coming. It’s not the first time he does it. We might have closed our eyes for the previous times but it’s not always going to be my nephew to protect his fox’s ass, which is also against the rules.’

‘I will make sure Stiles learnt his lesson not to do that again, but for now we care about his health more. The school year is starting soon, there are murders in town all summer, so I think our families trespassing few times it’s not the worst thing.’

Derek finally came out of the house after making sure Stiles says inside. He glared Peter and Peter glared back.

‘I guess now everyone is breaking the rules. We can call it even and don’t bother anymore.’ John said calmly. ‘My son and your nephew found something beyond the border, found each other and honestly, I support that. There’s grater evil outside the forest, outside our quarrel. And maybe if you didn’t have a stick up your wolf ass we could started get along and fight the evil. Together we are stronger than apart. If I’m ready to see that, maybe you can do it. Don’t call for help when the killer comes in the woods.’

Maybe there was truth in the Sheriff’s words but Peter didn’t seem very convinced. He believed the wolf packs were stronger than the little fox family here. But looking at Derek on their side he felt how the ground was slowly crumbling beneath his feet.

‘I will reconsider your words… Sheriff.’ He stressed and smiled again and then added firmly. ‘Derek… time to go home.’

If Derek had finger he would have showed an inappropriate sign, instead he snarled and wiggled his wolf ass back in the house to Stiles. Peter was furious but hid it fast.

‘I hope Stiles recovers fast.’ He spitted and headed backwards, he shifted when the first loud thunder split the sky. John watched after him for a moment and went back inside. Then he realized he was more flexible in the rules than Peter was. John had accepted a wolf in his territory and to come so close to his son. That wolf saved Stiles’ life and stood against his alpha. Sure Derek was an Alpha too but Peter was the leader, he had to be listened to. Derek was going against his pack and leader just to be with Stiles. Maybe the rules had to be rewritten.

* * *

 

Scott rang the bell of the Argents’ house and Allison opened a minute later.

‘Scott?’ She gasped and checked out the boy. Scott was wet and shivering and still smiling at her.

‘Got caught up in the storm.’

‘God, come in.’ She grabbed his arm and dragged him in, leading him to the kitchen. She turned the stove on to boil some water and brought him a big towel. They stood in silence while Scott dried himself.

‘You don’t need to…’Scott waved hand at the stove. Allison shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her ex.

‘Instinct… everyone is home it will be suspicious if… I leave you wet and freezing you know.’   
Another long tensed silence.

‘How was your summer?’ Scott asked quietly.

‘Long…hopeless. I’m actually thankful we are going back to school.’ She finally looked at him ‘Yours?’ she asked and went to make some tea with the hot water.

‘If we ignore I spent days in a wolf form trying to forget about us… it was pretty good, thanks to Stiles distracting me.’

If there wasn’t a rock in Allison’s throat she would have turned and told him to keep quiet about the wolf stuff.

‘You tried to forget me?’ She said quietly and turned around to look at him while fighting tears.

‘With our situation I have no other choice.’ Scott said quietly and looked down. His heart still beated for Allison.

‘Scott’ Allison stepped to him and held his hand, that was surprisingly warm but he was wolf so it was that surprising and again it reminded Allison she couldn’t get involved with wolves not after what she agreed to after the talk with her family. Scott looked her with hope.

‘Did i hear talking.’ Chris came in and looked them surprised. ‘Scott.’

‘He was caught in the storm.’ Allison explained fast and moved to finish the tea again.

‘You must be freezing.’ Chris looked sympathetically and reached to touch him but Scott pulled back.

‘I’m drying slowly, don’t worry… could I use the bathroom?’

‘Sure, upstairs you know.’ Chris stepped back and let him pass.

Passing in the hallway Scott glimpsed into a half opened room just to see guns and traps lying on a table. He froze and stare at the shiny weapons, his instincts were screaming danger. That wasn’t Argents’ stuff… at least not Chris’. He sniffed the hallway and caught more smells, familiar smells, Allison and her family had guests and they had negative vibes. So he hurried to visit the toilet and came down stairs, close to the front door. He thanked for the tea and called his mom to take him in few minutes.

The way Chris was looking at him made him shiver multiple times.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter’s house in the deep forest was quiet. No one dared to say a word. Peter’s expression was unreadable. Derek was glaring at the twins and wished for them to disappear in thin air. He hasn’t been in that house in two days, since Peter visited the Sheriff’s camp. Stiles had been getting better fast so Derek had decided it was a good idea to return on his territory for a while. 

‘Am I getting this right? A fox, sheriff’s son had been on our territory.’ Talia started.

‘Few times.’ Peter added.

‘And the last time Ethan and Aiden attacked him?’

‘That’s how it usually works.’ Peter made clear.

‘And nearly killed him.’ Derek growled.

Then it was silence again but a lot tensed.

‘You are lucky he healed.’ Derek added and stood up on his feet. He just couldn’t stay still.

‘What would you have done otherwise?’ Peter provoked him. ‘He broke the rules…’

‘I don’t care.’ Derek raised his voice at his uncle. ‘He was just playing around, not plotting our death. Those rules are 200 years old, we should change them. The times then are not like now. We have other problems now.’

‘Such as?’

‘There are murders in town. There was a new one last night, did you know that? The Sheriff is concern. Scott is not here with his pack.’

‘It’s not our business.’

‘Yeah? Why not?’

‘What about the armored people who entered our territory few days ago.’ Aiden spoke for a first time since they sat around the table. ‘We smelled them again this morning.’

‘You think it might be hunters?’ Talia asked quietly.

‘We covered our tracks. No one knows about werewolves here.’ Peter said calmly.

‘How can you be so sure? What are they doing here then?’ Derek questioned uneasily but no one answered. They found it difficult to believe it weasn’t hunters.

‘Unless Sheriff Stilinski told them and they will wipe us out…’Ethan presumed to which Derek raged out and jumped over the table right on top of the twin. They fell on the ground and Derek threw punches to his not-so-pretty-anyway face while his mother yelled at him to stop and Peter jumped to peal the other twin off of Derek’s back.

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski was hanging over a pile of papers in his office since he got to work in his afternoon shift. Another murder was right under his nose and he was feeling hopeless. All summer they closed almost all the cases with some stupid explanations but deep down he knew something was wrong. That was the second murder in 2 weeks, exactly the same like the previous ones.

‘Sheriff?’ One of the police officers knocked at the door frame. ‘Animal control was here earlier again.’

‘Yeah, and?’ John looked at him with hope.

‘They said they took care of it.’

‘They found the animal that causes those problems?’

‘No, actually, they said they placed traps and hope they will catch the animal by tomorrow.’

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. Well it was better than nothing. ‘Where did they put the traps?’

‘South, on the other side of the river.’

‘Alright, thanks for the input.’ John nodded and dismissed the other officer.

He sighed and buried face in his hands again. That was on the side of the wolves. He hesitated. Should he contact Peter and warn him. He was an asshole and his pack nearly killed his son, he didn’t owe him that. But he was the Sheriff. If the human rules applied for him and his son, then they applied for Peter and his pack too. It actually crossed his mind – what if Peter was standing behind those murders? Peter and his ruthless betas. John had no evidence for that but he couldn’t mentally exclude that possibility. Derek would have said something if Peter was going illegal. But then…

John’s stomach knotted. What if Derek was pretending? What if he wanted to provoke a war and hid his uncle’s actions? There’s a reason for those rules between their species. He was getting paranoid, doubtful. He had to stop Stiles from meeting him, he had to make clear that those rules should be followed. If their species faced a war with the werewolves they would be definitely dead. He decided to wait to finish work and take a trip to Peter’s house and talk with him about all that’s happening. He doesn’t know how many werewolves are out there, and feels like he has to ask about possibility of werewolf attacks on civilians. He can’t do anything about it, but maybe Peter and Derek can figure something out. He didn’t like the idea that most of the werewolves were made by a bite and not naturally born like the werefoxes. Being born like such creature was better than being forced into it. More or less, John honestly didn’t like werewolves. He didn’t hate them, didn’t express his dislike, but deep down he felt uneasy with them. And it was unusual and surprising how well he accepted Derek. He didn’t have a bad feeling for him as much as he had for Peter. You couldn’t be much different from your family but it didn’t apply for Derek. Your family didn’t determine who you are. Your life and choices made you your own person… not your relatives.

* * *

 

            Finally in human form Stiles stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. His bottom lip was cut and a bit swollen, there were still bruises on his limbs and torso but he didn’t have trouble breathing and shifting. His head was a bit of a mess. Concentrating was a bit more difficult than it was before, sometimes he was getting dizzy and couldn’t walk straight for few steps but it wasn’t worse than that. Deaton had said it might take few more weeks till he’s completely healed. The first shift to human form had caused Stiles pain and he couldn’t help cry but Deaton had been there to reduce the pain. Derek hadn’t been there meanwhile but Stiles was glad. He wasn’t ready to show up to Derek and definitely didn’t want Derek’s first look on him to be Stiles crying.

It was two days since Stiles shifted and Derek hasn’t come to see him. And Stiles of course couldn’t stat still and he missed Derek – his warmth and fluffy fur, his protectiveness and loving vibes. Stiles wanted to meet him, and finally show his face to him and thank him with the bottom of his heart even if Derek is not impressed of his human face. His stomach was knotted he couldn’t deny being nervous. If Derek didn’t like him as a human Stiles would be disappointed but also know that the wolf doesn’t deserve him.

‘How are you?’ Lydia asked quietly, standing small behind Stiles.

‘Nervous.’ Stiles chuckled and touched his cut lip. ‘I’m going to meet Derek.’

Lydia stepped closer to him and shook head. ‘This is not a good idea, Stiles. Did you forget what happened the last time? Wait for him… he will come to see you again.’

‘It’s been two days, Lydia. I need to see him, I have to thank him at least.’

‘You will shift in front of him?’ Lydia asked quietly honestly surprised.

Stiles turned and nodded with determination and flashed a grin and immediately frowned, the wound on his mouth could rip open.

‘This is not a game, Stiles, this is not a fairy tale, this is real. What do you expect to happen?’

‘Well best case we will make out by the river, worst case…’ Stiles licked lips shortly and sighed ‘I will just try to forget and move on with my life.’ The words seemed like they caused him physical pain so he walked pass Lydia and headed outside.

‘Stiles’ Lydia ran after him and stopped by the door. ‘Be careful.’

Stiles waved with a little smile and by the time he was out of the camp he was back in fox form. He tripped over many times. His legs didn’t hold him well but it wasn’t stopping him from running towards the river. He was excited and very nervous. Derek liked him as a fox and there was nearly no way not to like him as a human too. They had exchanged smell so much and the licking, it was affectionate and intimate act they repeated so many times. It was a wolf thing and it was going to be stupid if Derek pulled back after everything.

Stiles sniffed the area when he crossed the river. Thankfully there weren’t any wolves recently. And if this time someone showed up and it wasn’t Derek, Stiles was ready to shift and talk with them. Getting deeper in the area he yelped and made those high playful noises to announce his arrival. If Derek didn’t show up in half an hour then he was going to try later or tomorrow. So he just wandered around and caught up on a smell, something strange, unfamiliar. It wasn’t like a family having a picnic. No one visited this part of the woods. He sniffed around and tried to solve this mystery. It was a really bad idea. He didn’t notice the trap hidden in the autumn leaves and his back left food stepped in it. With a loud chattering, the trap clasped and stuck its iron teeth in Stiles’ leg. The screeching sound from Stiles’ throat nearly ripped his vocal chords. He tossed and turned which made the pain worse, he screeched and yelped and clawed at the dirty in attempt to escape. The shock however only made him shift to human form, naked and ankle trapped and bleeding.

‘NGAAAAA, AAAHHHHH.’ Stiles screamed and cried as the pain burnt through his nerve system and spine. The iron teeth had sunk deeper in his now bigger leg. He threw a look over his shoulder, tears streaming down his face, his front covered in dirt. He bit on his bottom lip, shaking with pain and another cry ripped the air. ‘HELP MEEEEEEE.’ Every little move sent jolts of pain up his entire body and he could lose conscience any second. Two werewolves didn’t kill him but a human trap could do it soon.

            Derek couldn’t stay around his uncle so he spent the time running turned or hanging around in Beacon Hills. He wasn’t far when he had heard Stiles’ call from the river so without much rush he headed towards that part of the area. He couldn’t wait to see Stiles again and back on his feet. He was cheerfully crossing the lands when he heard the screeching that turned into crying and screaming of a real voice. Derek froze on his spot, ears shooting up in attention. For a moment he couldn’t register what was happening. It was Stiles for damn sure and he was in pain but the sounds had turned into a human scream. Coldness sipped through Derek’s body. That was Stiles’ scream and he was hurt. When he heard the call for help his brain finally started functioning and sending impulses to his legs to run. So he did, with all his power he shot through the woods straight at the source of the screaming. He was afraid he will trip over his own feet and it felt like he was just not getting closer.

Stiles quiet down, face pressed in the ground, shaking and trying not to think of the pain. He had to calm down and find a solution. He couldn’t lie here and wait to die. Then he heard approaching steps, familiar smell and turned his watery eyes. Chin trembling his eyes widened  and filled with more tears. Derek in wolf form was standing on the side and looking at him without reaction. Stiles tried to find his voice and slowly reached hand towards him.

‘Derek… help me!’ he pleaded, voice breaking at the end.

Derek stood at the side and watched the naked boy writhing on the ground as his ankle bled in the autumn leaves. He wasn’t sure how to react, what to do. That was Stiles… that’s the boy underneath the red fur, the hyperactive happy fox. Stiles… Scott’s friend. Was Derek so stupid? How he never noticed? Never crossed his mind? He didn’t really care who was the human face? Well he was interested but he always thought it won’t matter. He was already drawn to him. But still he wasn’t responding and just standing on the side and staring at him.

‘Derek, please.’ Stiles begged louder, heart pounding harder against his chest. It wasn’t a good sign. Derek was disappointed. Stiles wasn’t the face Derek expected. He was afraid of that and now it was far worse because he was trapped.

Another long moment stretched and Stiles was about to burst crying because his Derek wasn’t going to help him this time. The wolf however cut the distance between them and licked Stiles’ face and neck. Stiles cried and curled fingers in his fur, burying face in the softness. ‘Derek.’

Derek shared his pain and whined loud. That was Stiles, his fox, the happy ball that turned his world upside down and he was hurt once again. The smell of blood sting his lungs, Stiles’ pain burnt his nerve system but he had to keep calm and help him. He pulled back and after a moment stood up to his feet back in human form and knelt beside Stiles, trying to sit Stiles’ up and pulled him in a hug with chest pressed to his back.

 ‘What have you done?’ He whispered and sucked the pain from him in order to ease him.

 ‘I’m so sorry.’ Stiles cried and tilted his head, burying his face in Derek’s neck, he’s breathing was ragged but god-the warmth that washed over him because Derek didn’t run. He turned and embraced him.

‘I will find whoever put those traps here and I will rip their throats out.’ Derek hugged him tighter and pressed cheek to Stiles’ hair. He smelled amazing.

‘Derek, it hurts.’ Stiles gripped on Derek’s arms that were around him and hissed a breath. For a first time the sight of blood made Derek sick. He was mortified, had no idea what to do. They were alone and he wasn’t strong enough to open the trap on his own. ‘Help me, please.’ Stiles begged louder, sobbing in Derek’s neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of some miracle i managed to update new chapter sooner than i expected. Plus i really want to see Vani's reaction of it and most times this is what motivates me to write and update fast. Fans' reactions in general is what motivates me to write. Vani hope you see that and oh yeah i bet my ass you are smiling right now. You motivate me girl. So read that and tell me what you think. UNF,   
> enjoy guys !!

Time felt as if it had stopped. Butt naked, Derek and Stiles sat on the ground, Stiles’ back pressed to Derek’s chest, face turned up and buried in his neck as Derek had wrapped his arms tight around him. The wolf was the only source of heat at the moment and Stiles was running cold. The trap and the ground were splattered with blood and Stiles couldn’t feel his leg. He felt helpless - more than after the twins’ attack.

‘Thank you.’ Stiles mumbled after few speechless minutes.

‘What for?’ Derek frowned.

‘For everything. For being friendly when I stepped beyond the river. For hanging out with me without questions, as if we always did it. Thank you for saving my life and sticking around while I was healing.’ Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched long slim cold fingers around Derek’s. ‘Thank you for being unconditionally my friend, or however you feel it.’

Derek shivered under Stiles’ touch and held his hand back.

‘We will set you free from this trap and I will find whoever did it and make them pay.’ Derek’s stomach was twisting and he was more or less panicked. He talked too much and acted too little. Stiles was trapped and dying in his arms and he wasn’t doing anything, he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t strong enough to unclench the iron jaw.

Stiles rubbed his cheek on Derek’s warm shoulder and sighed softly. They had barely looked in each other’s eyes since Derek shifted.

‘Are… are you disappointed?’ The boy asked quietly. Despite the current deadly situation, it was their first meet as humans and Derek’s opinion and first impression bugged Stiles’ curiosity.

‘Disappointed with what?’ Derek pressed his cheek to Stiles’ hair and stroked his shoulder – actions he never thought he would do but it felt right.

‘My face? The fox you were playing with is stupid Stiles, alpha Scott’s hyperactive friend, the school’s loser Cora growls at on daily basis. I’m not some hot dude to drool over.’

‘No… you are not. You are better than that.’ Derek smiled. ‘Yes, I was surprised. Disappointed, however, wasn’t an option. You are a werefox, Stiles. I’m amazed, honored even that you were interested in me and you weren’t scared to look for me every day. I could catch your smell any time.’ Derek felt Stiles smiling on his neck and he rubbed his cold bony thumb over Derek’s hand.

‘Der…’ Stiles mumbled, the shortened version of Derek’s name sounding so sweet on his lips and maybe Stiles got shy for a moment there but hoped Derek will assume he had no breath to pronounce his entire name. ‘Will you stay with me? When I’m out of this mess, will you stay with me?’

Derek didn’t answer. They were two different species, how well would their families accept such union?

‘Derek?’ Stiles pleaded and squeezed eyes. Derek’s silence hurt more than the trap clasped around his ankle.

‘I can’t…’ the man started and felt Stiles clutching desperately on him and then continued ‘…imagine a life without my red ball of fire jumping around me. My only sunshine.’

Stiles couldn’t hold it up then and laughed through tears, which fell hot on Derek’s skin. They held each other, smiles on their faces until Stiles whined.

‘Der…I can’t feel my limbs…I’m dying, you have to help me.’

‘Listen to me, I need you to hold on. I have to find Scott to help me.’ Derek tried to unclenched Stiles’ grip and pull back. ‘I can’t open the damn thing alone.’

‘Derek, no, no you can’t leave me here alone.’ Stiles looked him with begging watery eyes.

‘Stiles, you will die if someone doesn’t help with that the trap. I will be gone just for few minutes. Scott is near I caught his scent some time ago. Just lie down calmly and don’t move.’

‘Hurry.’ Stiles nodded and lies calmly on the ground, watching Derek shifting and growling and running away fast.

The minutes stretched long, Stiles felt colder and colder, his eyelids were heavy and he was slowly closing eyes. It felt like Derek wasn’t coming back… or if he did, it was going to be late. He didn’t stop thinking about his wolf. His beautiful eyes, warm body pressed against his, perfect sweet voice in his ear. The sweet memories when they played together flooded his mind, he was already falling unconscious with the last memory of warm sunrays on his face and Derek’s arms around him.  

‘Stiles! Stiles!’ Derek called his name desperately, breath warm on Stiles’ face as he hold it in his hands. When he and Scott had returned to him, Stiles was already unconscious. Scott’s eyes were filled with tears as he held Stiles’ hand and tried to take away from the pain. ‘Scott, help me.’ Derek chocked and grabbed the trap. Scott knelt in the dirt and both started pulling the iron jaw open. Even for their wolf powers it was difficult to make it move. The panic raised in his chest, Stiles’ heart was slowing down so Derek tried his best and the iron teeth slowly unclenched and pulled away from Stiles’ flesh, letting more blood flow. With a fast movement, Derek moved Stiles’ ankle away and the trap snapped closed again with a blood freezing chattering.

‘What is happening here?’ Scott wasn’t less panicked and helped Derek to lift Stiles in his arms.

‘We will talk about this later. He needs help now.’ Without hesitation Derek headed towards Peter’s house, keeping his attention on his heartbeat. Scott followed close behind.

‘What is Stiles doing in our lands?’ Then he gasped. ‘Are you the wolf that saved his life few days ago? You can’t bring him there, Peter will kill both of you.’

‘Scott, you are not helping. And I don’t care about Peter. Stiles is dying for a second time in a week.’

Scott shifted and ran to reach the house first and tell them what was happening. When Derek arrived there too after 10 minutes, Cora, Laura and Talia were waiting them already. They covered Derek and wrapped Stiles in a blanket too. Derek laid him on the couch in the living room and knelt on the floor beside him, praying quietly for him. Both with Laura they cleaned Stiles up, while Talia checked his ankle and pulled out an aid kit. It took few minutes and some medicine to stabilize Stiles’ heartbeat. Just then Derek noticed his body. He washed every inch with a wet cloth, every lean muscle, every sharp line. Just then Derek finally realized how beautiful Stiles actually was. As a fox he was so pretty, but as a human he was breathtaking. Pale skin, entire constellations of moles, wet pink kissable lips, soft wild hair… Derek felt a tear rolling down his cheek, and he could swear his tummy was full of butterflies. It wasn’t the right moment for such admirations but he couldn’t help it.

‘Is he going to be okay?’ He asked his mother.

Talia smiled at him, wrapping bondage around the wound. She was incredibly calm which more or less calmed Derek down too.

‘Yes, he will be a lot better soon. It will take time to heal but by the start of the school year he will be walking again.’

Derek exhaled shakily and kissed Stiles’ forehead, covering him up carefully with a blanket.

‘Thank you mom.’ He mumbled and held Stiles’ hand.

‘This is not my fault.’ Peter’s voice came from behind, looking them confused an suspicious.

‘No… it’s not.’ Derek confirmed. ‘Hunter’s trap.’

‘So there are hunters in Beacon Hills.’ Aiden confirmed the suspicions.

 ‘What do you know?’ Derek asked firmly.

‘Nothing… we just caught a glimpse of some people, but they didn’t stick around.’

‘What people?’

No one answered. No one knew anything.

‘Were they armored?’ Scott asked all of a sudden.

‘Yeah, why?’

‘Oh crap…’ All eyes landed on Scott and he was already feeling uneasy.

‘What? What do you know?’ Derek stepped threateningly close to him.

‘Look, I’m not sure and we can’t jump to conclusions yet… I was at the Argents recently. At the night of that awful storm. In one of the rooms… I saw guns… and wolf traps.’

The wolves in the room growled instinctively.

‘Chris Argent.’ Peter spitted.

‘I’m gonna pay the Argents a visit.’ Derek growled.

‘No, guys, keep calm. We are not sure.’

‘You saw it with your own eyes.’ Derek yelled at him. ‘Look what they have done.’ He pointed at Stiles and Scott shifted his weight nervously. The proof was obvious. And maybe … if it wasn’t for Allison he would have let Derek do what he wanted.

‘Even if it’s so… what can we do about it? Kill them? That will change our lives forever. Allison and I…’

‘I don’t care about Allison and you.’ Derek yelled again. ‘She is a daughter of murderers. And I’m glad she broke up with you.’

‘You have no right to talk about that.’ Scott raised his voice back at him. ‘She wouldn’t do that… nor her father.’

‘I think Scott’s right.’ Ethan joined and everyone looked at him confused’. There are laws right? We didn’t hurt any humans, they have no reason to hunt us down.’

Then silence fell. Things seemed didn’t make sense.

‘If we didn’t hurt any humans… we don’t break the law. But who gave them permission to place traps and for what?’

‘Animal attacks.’ Stiles’ voice came weak from the couch and Derek immediately went to him, cupping his cheek.

‘Hey, are you okay? What are you saying?’

‘Dad…the police station, they said the summer murders are animal attacks. Animal control is in town.’

‘If some animal is killing people we should have caught its presence already and eliminated it.’ Peter crossed arms on his chest.

‘What are we going to do?’ Scott asked finally and no one answered at first.

‘We have to see who is trying to frame us with murders and allow our hunting.’ Derek summed up and met Stiles’ watery tired eyes.

‘Whoever wants you dead… my dad allowed them.’ The fox boy barely spoke and squeezed eyes, feeling the angry wolf looks on him, but Derek wrapped arms around him and pulled him in protective comforting hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea for the fans of the fic !!! who have TUMLBR !!!!  
> \- Make an edit of pictures or gifs  
> \- draw art  
> \- make a video  
> \- do anything based on that fic  
> And i will check it out, follow you, and promote you from my blog every time i post a new chapter and announce it there. You can contact me in my blog dereks-fox for any questions. Same url to be used to tag me. I hope you like the idea and take part in it.  
> Enjoy the new chapter.

The afternoon was the cutest one ever happened in Peter’s house. Talia and Derek’s sisters couldn’t stop smiling and Derek was aware of their presence but tried to ignore it and thankfully they didn’t invade his space for long. Despite the circumstances, Derek was happy beyond words. After the earlier revelations and crying Stiles had fallen asleep again, tired and sad. The rest of them had decided to step in action with the mystery on the following day. And Derek was thankful for it. He wrapped Stiles in a clean fluffy blanket and sat on the couch, pulling him tight to his chest and just holding him like a large baby. Stiles’ head had rolled towards Derek’ chest, lips parted in relaxed expression. They were sitting like that for 2 hours already but if Derek didn’t love it. He didn’t even know he was humming a melody Talia used to sing to him when he was a baby. Now he was using it too and his thumb brushed absently at Stiles’ sideburn. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles’ face. The colour and warmth had returned on the surface of his pale skin. His eyelashes looked so thick and black, heavy on his cheekbones and Derek dared to lean down and press butterfly kisses right on his eyelids. Another foreign action but right on place.

Cora approached them after a while and asked quietly. ‘Will you come to eat with us?’

Derek looked between her and Stiles and shook head. ‘I can’t leave him.’

‘He’s better.’

‘I know… I just don’t want to.’

Cora smiled ‘Alright.’ She disappeared but returned later with a plate of French fries and a glass of water. ‘Call if you need anything.’

‘Thanks.’ Derek mumbled and left the things on the lamp stand beside the couch. Then he returned to watching and caressing random parts of Stiles’ skin.

After few silent minutes, Stiels jerked awake in Derek’s arms and his eyes immediately found his. He blinked sleepily, confused and checked the weird position which wasn’t uncomfortable but maybe a bit embarrassing.

 ‘Derek.’

‘Hey, how you feeling?’

Stiles pressed hand to his chest and tried to push himself and look around, not really successful so Derek bent his knee to give him more comfortable sitting position.

‘We are at my house... Peter’s actually, remember? You fell asleep and you are hurt so we cuddled here.’

Stiles looked around again. It was actually pretty nice house. Smelled nice and not threatening though there was the smokey heavy dark scent of Peter and the twins. It was kinda evil and warning to be careful. Derek kept his arms around him, felt the uneasiness radiating from Stiles and just pressed lips to his temple.

‘Relax, you are safe here. My mother took care of your ankle, you are not dying.’

Stiles looked at him, lips still parted, hair wild and messy and leaned in, burying face in Derek’s neck and cuddling into him even more, his arms came from the under the blanket and wrapped around Derek’s neck, and though the blanket fell and revealed naked skin, he didn’t react and let Derek glide his fingertips down his spine and around his side.

 ‘Words Stiles?’ Derek chuckled and covered his back with the blanket again.

‘I’m fine.’ Stiles mumbled. ‘I’m healing, I feel warm. You saved my life.’

‘I told you I weren’t leaving you.’ Stiles pulled back and his cheeks were already pink, but he was smiling softly. ‘You are a fighter. You proved it so many times.’

‘Not the most perfect first meeting…’ Stiles scratched his neck and looked away.

‘Memorable one for sure.’ Derek shrugged a little and smirked. ‘It can only happen to shapeshifters to see each other naked before first date and second base.’

‘Stop it.’ Stiles laughed and pressed hand right on Derek’s face.

 ‘What?’ Derek laughed and caught his wrists to prevent Stiles from moving too much. ‘I’m sure you are not ashamed of that.’

‘No… but you are talking about it.’ Stiles whined and kept avoiding eye contact. 

‘I’m not saying anything.’

‘You are implying it, and your relatives are just in the other room and it would be very awkward if we discuss…’ Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin and turned his head, pulling him closer to his face ‘… sex… stuff…’ Stiles finished quietly, and darted eyes between Derek’s and the man’s lips. Derek’s hand was still under the blanket, tracing the naked skin and the reaction was immediate. The boy’s skin prickled goosebumps, the breath hitched and welcoming sweet smell unfurled from him.

‘I like sex stuff.’ Derek confirmed quietly and noticed Stiles’ ears flaming on. ‘Do you?’

Stiles’ eye fell shut as he slowly cut the remaining distance. They were close to….

‘French fries.’ Stiles nearly moaned and snapped eyes towards the plate. ‘Oh my god.’ He gasped and grabbed the plate, immediately stuffing his mouth full. Derek left hanging and licked lips while watching Stiles eat passionately. The wolf hoped he was as passionate with other stuff as well except eating. And so the naked fox sat in the wolf’s lap and ate French fries.

‘You are definitely feeling better. I don’t know what your dad will think when he finds out animal control, or whatever is guilty for your injury.’

 ‘He’ll be guilty… then he will be mad with me for crossing the border again, then he will be worried, then mad again, then he will find out who ever did it and …’

‘And what? Tell them that because of them his fox son got hurt in the woods and his wolf boyfriend saved his life again?’ Derek gave him the talkative eyebrows and Stiles was just staring at him with a grin. ‘What?’

Stiles tilted head a little and scratches his own cheek. ‘My wolf boyfriend?’ Derek looked away and even through his beard it was obvious his cheeks grew pink. ‘Are you really?’ Stiles held his neck and leaned to look him in the eyes but Derek looked away. ‘Sourwolf, tell me, are you my boyfriend?’

‘Shhhh…’ Derek clasped a hand on Stiles mouth. ‘I don’t want to owe explanations.’ Stiles muffled something and Derek let go. ‘What?’

‘So you are my boyfriend and you don’t want them to know.’

‘Stiles…’

 ‘Say it. I want to hear it. Did I win you?’

Derek rolled eyes and sighed. ‘I think it’s pretty obvious.’ Stiles’ smile grew wide on his face and he slid finger in Derek’s face, feeling them both straining and ready to seal it with gentle press of lips….

‘Derek.’ Talia stepped quietly in the living room and both of them snapped eyes to look at her and Derek took Stiles’ hands out of his hair. ‘I need to talk to you.’

‘Talk.’ Derek prompted.

‘Privately.’ She added and turned back to the kitchen.

‘Are we in trouble?’ Stiles asked, slipped off Derek’s lap and wrapped himself in the blanket. Derek didn’t say anything and just followed his mother in the kitchen where everyone else was. Peter was judging him just with his eyes while his sisters were just giving him adoring looks.

‘What?’ Derek crossed arms and stood there.

‘Your uncle and I think it’s time to let go.’ Talia said softly and stroked hand down Derek’s arm.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Seriously?’ Peter stepped closer with a skeptical look. ‘You and a fox? While I’m leader and owning those grounds, there’s no way I let my nephew be in any way with the rival.’

‘Rival?’ Derek repeated with raised eyebrows. ‘Stiles is our rival?’

‘He’s a fox.’

‘So? He’s also human, Sheriff Stinliski’s son. Someone is trying to kills us and Stiles is definitely not our rival here.’

‘Still, in history werefoxes and werewolves never had any unions. In the recent years it’s a new thing that in human forms they communicate and most of them are friends like Scott and Stiles, but what is going to happen if foxes and wolves become friends… even worse… what you and Stiles are doing …’

‘What will happen, Peter? What is the shock about two different species getting along and helping each other?’

‘That’s the problem. You get more people to worry about…you get a weak spot that the evil can use against you.’ Derek swallowed and didn’t say anything. As much as he hated it he had to admit his uncle was right. Derek stepped back and looked in the living room. ‘You can’t trust a fox… they are tricksters. You don’t know what they are capable of.’

Well that one was hard to believe because Stiles was lying on the length of the couch and stuffing his mouth with French fries and it was the most normal human thing. This boy there wasn’t capable of tricks, especially not against Derek.

‘Yeah, sure, look at him. We are going down.’

Peter rolled eyes and pulled him back in the kitchen.

‘Your uncle is right…’

 ‘No… he’s not.’ Derek squeezed lips and crossed arms tight to his chest. ‘I’m not giving up on him. Yes, I like him. For once I’m happy with someone. I’m willing to take that risk. Stiles is not going to harm us. His dad is closer to the murders in town and in fact he might help us find out what’s going on and who knows about us; who is trying to frame us. Scott already took off to talk with his pack. Maybe it’s time we united. You will be lucky if Stiles will help us after what you did to him.’ Derek addressed to the twins with his grey intense eyes.

Speaking of, Sheriff Stilinski knocked on their door and everyone moved to the living room to meet him. Cora opened the door and he greeted politely.

‘Sheriff, please come in.’ Talia smiled.

‘Peter called me…’

‘Dad?’ Stiles called from the couch, feeling a bit sick and worried, he wasn’t going to get away with trespassing again.

 ‘Stiles…’ John gasped and went to the couch to hug him. ‘Are you okay?’

‘A lot better. Thanks to Derek and Scott.’

‘Peter called me. What happened? What are you doing in those lands again?’

‘Seems like your little fox, Sheriff, took a liking on someone.’ Peter smiled, though it never reached to his eyes and patted Derek’s shoulder.  

John sighed and paid attention back on Stiles. ‘We have to get you home.’

‘I will come with you.’ Derek announced put Peter grabbed his elbow and shook head.

‘It’s okay, Derek, we can deal alone.’

‘Dad, I think Derek should come, he saved my life… we can tell you what happened together. We really need to talk.’

‘Yes.’ Cora cocked her head and crossed arms. ‘We need to talk, why, Sheriff, you let someone to place traps on our area.’

Thanks to Cora, John felt even more guilty so all of them pulled back to talk in the kitchen after Derek and Stiles told them what exactly happened. John apologized, admitted he had no idea what was happening and that they were right. Maybe it wasn’t a werewolf to blame for the murders but someone or something else that was smart enough to frame them. They tried to keep the conversation going and Cora winked at Derek. She had won time for him and Stiles. John was more or less convinced that the Hale’s weren’t that bad. Well Peter and the twins gave him chills but everyone else were warm and welcoming.

‘My son got hurt and your family helped him. Is there anything I could do to thank you?’

Everyone looked at each other silently. Maybe, just maybe the foxes weren’t that bad after all.

‘Just find whoever is trying to make us the bad guys.’ Peter said calmly. ‘We will take care of the rest.’

‘If it’s a human I can’t let you to…’

‘But if it’s not, you just give us a name and step away.’

John thought for a moment and looked back in the living room where Stiles was sitting back in Derek’s lap and the wolf was taking from his pain. Anger boiled in the father. His son didn’t deserve so much pain, and risk with his life, he agreed quietly.

 

‘And now what?’ Stiles asked quietly and tightened the blanket around himself, as if it was a bit chilly in the house. He just had a bad feeling. ‘They don’t want us together.’

‘I don’t care. I told you, I’m not leaving you or giving up on you because some stupid old laws. They didn’t stop you either.’

‘Trespassing is one thing, dating a different species is something big.’ Stiles finally looked at him and chewed on his lip for a moment.

‘Isn’t it what you were looking for? Some adventure?’ Stiles nodded. ‘Your dad wasn’t an obstacle. Would he be now? When we finally got so close?’ Stiles smirked and a wild sparkle flashed in his fox eyes.

‘Everyone is getting more action than I am. It’s time I got some too.’ Stiles licked his lips and Derek was already leaning closer to him.

‘Well it’s time to go.’ John came back in the living room and Stiles turned away from Derek fast.

‘5 more minutes.’

 ‘It’s dinner time, Stiles, come on.’

Stiles just nodded and looked apologetically at Derek who insisted to take him to the car, which was stopped 15 minutes away from Peter’s house. As it was known, no road reached so far. Sheriff risked a flat tire to get so close already. Derek carried Stiles bridal style to the car and seated him on the front seat.

‘Take care of the ankle, put some ice and let it rest. Don’t shift.’ Derek caressed his cheek and he was about to pull away but Stiles caught his hand.

‘When will I see you again?’

Derek sighed and stroked his hand, glimpsing at the Sheriff who seemed positive about their conversation.

‘Very soon.’

‘How soon?’ Stiles insisted.

Derek just smiled and leaned to him. Stiles’ breath hitched as Derek’s stubble scratched his chin and finally his lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. Stiles exhaled shakily and turned just slightly to brush his lips in Derek’s and that sparkled fire all over his skin. Derek gladly pressed a bit forward, Stiles wanted to whine how not enough it was but he was already overwhelmed something like that was happening. Maybe Derek added just a slight fast suck at Stiles’ bottom lip and before Stiles could manage to grab him and pull him tight, the older man drew back and closed the car’s door.

Stiles stared out the window with still parted lips and dreamy look, his fox keening with happiness. His skin was burning, cheeks pink, instincts sharpened and his heart was probably double its size, at least how Stiles felt it.

‘He’s not a bad boy.’ John noted quietly and smiled a little as his son melted in the seat with fingers on his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i'm so excited. This is the longest chapter so far (nearly 4k), nsfw content and of course a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy it as much as i did while writing it.

All the way back to the camp, Stiles was trying to cover up his grin and pink cheeks. That was the most real kiss he and Derek everhad since things had become intimate. It wasn’t enough, Stiles was burning for more – deeper kiss, press of wet tongues, playful biting and sucking till their lips went numb and _oh shit it wasn’t a good moment to pop a boner right now_. He tightened the blanket around himself and tried to distract and focusing on the throbbing pain in his ankle seemed a good way to kill the sexual desires.

‘You okay?’His dad asked concerned as he drove the last few meters to the camp.

‘Yeah.’ Stiles tried to sound calm and optimistic. ‘I just feel a bit cold and the pain in my ankle starts to increase again.’ He better thought of the pain than of the _boner-giving-Derek-Hale_.

Once again the fox pack met Stiles with concern. Supported by his dad, Stiles limped into the house and asked for some privacy to dress up. His skin still smelled with whatever Derek had washed him. Stiles wrinkled nose cause it scented a lot like body oils, probably Cora’s. His mind could only wander back to the Hale’s and Derek and Cora’s nice move to make everyone leave them in privacy. For those few minutes away from the Hale’s and Derek Stiles realized how different things felt already. Derek and him… they felt like a thing, they were together even without announcing it out loud, the kiss was enough verification right?

Stiles’ thoughts were soon interrupted when his dad, Sarah and Lydia came back in to take care of him. They wanted to hear the story again which of course Stiles shortened when it was about the closeness with Derek. He hissed and squirmed when Sarah changed the bondage of his ankle. Surprisingly he was healing faster than they expected. Foxes’ healing wasn’t as fast as the werewolf healing but it was at least something. He could start the school year on his feet.

‘When would I be able to walk?’

‘Tomorrow I guess you will be able to step on it without wanting to die.’ Sarah nodded and put the aid kit away.

‘Awesome, I will able to shift and run again and…’

‘I think we need to talk.’ John interrupts him cause Stiles’ tone is so easy to read. The man gave Lydia and Sarah a look and they just knew John wanted privacy. ‘About Derek.’

‘Oh, dad, no, please… I can’t run right now, which means I have to lie here helpless and listen to you.’

‘I have to warn you not to get too attached to him.’

‘Dad…’ Stiles raised hands in the air ‘Weren’t you there when he… you know pressed our lips together, we are kind of a thing now. That’s what people do when they get together right? We are already on that attachment thing.’

‘You both broke the rules when- ‘

‘Who cares about the rules?’ Stiles raised voice with a mocking tone and note of ridiculousness at the end. ‘We are two different species and what? You and Peter act as if it’s a deadly sin. We have bigger problems dad.’

‘I know very well Stiles. You wouldn’t have caught up in that trap if you didn’t trespass to meet that wolf.’

 ‘Well, I wouldn’t have caught up in it if you didn’t permit their placement.’ Stiles countered him immediately and god how much he loved to trap his dad like that in a fight.

‘You still violated the rules.’

‘I don’t care about the rules. It’s the 21st century, dad. I want to be free fox. If it wasn’t me it could be Derek trapped in that monstrous thing right now. And he’s too good for that. He saved my life twice. The first time we weren’t even a thing, just two animals messing with each other. I refuse to follow the rules.’

‘Peter will consider me unserious of the matter and might cause problems. I don’t want to care of those rules either. They only restrict us from our freedom which we blindly believe we have.’

‘Oh, the irony, huh?’ Stiles smirked sadly and smoothed the blanket he was covered with. They didn’t say anything more and John just stood up from the chair.

‘Take some rest. We will have dinner soon.’

 

Later Stiles indeed took a nap and he was just waking up at the smell of home cooked food when a pillow landed on his face once, twice then proceeded to smack his shoulders and torso.

 ‘WOAH, WOAH, HEY.’ Stiles waved his hands in totally confusion, still too sleepy for that shit.

‘You idiot.’ Lydia yelled and finally dropped the pillow, breathing heavy and staring at Stiles with anger. Stiles stared her back still confused and caught his dad smirking from the table.

‘What is wrong with you?’ He rolled eyes and slid his legs off the bed. The wound didn’t sting or hurt but just throbbed weirdly.

‘When will you finally stop get your furry fox ass in trouble? My heart can’t handle it.’

‘Since when do you care so much?’ Stiles flashed her a mocking smile and finally stood up on his feet.

‘I always did. We are part of the same pack, you are my friend. Maybe Scott is your best friend, but you are mine.’

‘What about Allison?’

Lydia didn’t answer right away. ‘Can’t I have two best friends, can’t I have a fox to trust? You are like my brother… I don’t have other siblings.’

Stiles finally looked at her without any trace of mock. Lydia never said something like that before and it honestly made his heart flutter. He always loved her, most times confusing love if he wanted to kiss or cuddle her, but it didn’t matter. He cut the distance between them and just hugged her and the she-fox clinged on him.

‘You are like a sister to me too.’

Sarah squeezed John’s shoulder, both fondly smiling at the youngsters.

‘I’m sorry I beat the crap out of you with the pillow.’

‘I’m sorry for scaring you.’ Stiles chuckled and patted her back. ‘But I’m Stiles, I always survive at the end. I’m a cunning fox.’ Stiles kissed Lydia’s temple. ‘Can I go pee now?’

Lydia stepped back fast and nodded awkwardly, going to help for the dinner preparation.

 

On the other day in the afternoon Peter scented something and felt intruders. He went over to the window with an angry squint and groaned irritated.

‘My front yard is full of foxes. What is this nonsense?’

Everyone frowned not the least moved by that unusual occurrence. Derek came up to him to the window and smiled wide. Two foxes in front of the house was far from an invasion but Peter and the twins were super irritated.

‘I’m going out.’ Derek announced and left the house, grinning and knelt right in front of Stiles, buried hands in his fur and Stiles nuzzled in Derek’s neck. ‘Hey, didn’t expect you on your feet and shifted already. You okay?’ Derek traced fingers down Stiles’ hurt leg but Stiles made a warning sound and kicked his leg away. ‘Sorry…’ Stiles pulled back and a piece of paper fell from his mouth. Derek read it ‘ _I’m fine, I really wanted to see you. This is my friend Lydia. I convinced her to come and meet you all.’_   Derek smiled and reached hand to her ‘Nice to meet you Lydia. You are very beautiful fox.’

Lydia placed her palm in Derek’s hand and they shook, then she pulled back and nudged Stiles’ side with her snout, Stiles made a weird sound and kind of smacked her with his paw. Derek laughed, probably Lydia commented on Stiles’ boyfriend choice.

Peter and the twins went out to see what’s up and Lydia immediately sensed the danger and stepped back.

‘First, Stiles, now he brings friends. What’s next? Bringing his entire nasty fox family here-‘

Stiles jumped and growled at Peter, Derek throwing hand over his side. ‘That’s enough, let’s go.’ Derek shifted in wolf form, leaving his clothes in a pile on the ground and three of them just galloped away from the house. To their utter surprise Aiden followed them behind an approached Lydia who tried to look small and not threatening. Stiles stood between them and snarled but Aiden only radiated friendliness. Derek nudged Stiles and they let the twin brother and Lydia to sniff at each other. Very fast Lydia wasn’t that scared and even responded positively to the interested wolf. Derek huffed and Stiles wagged his tail cause well there weren’t the only fox and wolf who were violating the rules anymore.

Four of them ran around the area, Derek and Aiden showing them around their precious place, then they went by the river for water and few minutes rest before crossing the lands again. Stiles nudged Lydia at some point and with their own communicative way decided to meet later to go back home for dinner. The pairs separated when Derek made sure he warned Aiden to be careful with Lydia and both bolted to different directions with their fox friends.

Stiles couldn’t stay in fox form for long so when he was completely sure they were alone he just shifted back up on his feet and checked his wound. He still limped a bit but it wasn’t that bad anymore.

‘Everything okay?’ Derek followed him immediately, brushing fingertips down Stiles’ sides, receiving goosebumps in reaction. Stiles flashed him a grin and hurriedly threw arms around his neck, pressing chest to Derek’s.

‘Now it’s perfect.’

Derek chuckled and didn’t hesitate to round his arms around Stiles’ waste and nuzzle nose in his sideburn and hair. ‘I’m glad you are okay. I couldn’t stop thinking about you since your dad drove off.’

‘Me neither. I dreamed you.’ Stiles mumbled and dragged his nose along Derek’s illegally sharp jaw.

‘Yeah?’What did you dream?’

 ‘That we were free.’

‘Aren’t we?’ Derek frowned.

‘With my dad and your uncle? I don’t think so…’

‘Are we illegal now?’

‘Well yeah.’ Stiles laughed. ‘You will lie if you say it doesn’t excite you. What’s the worst that can happen to us?’

They weren’t stopping sniffing and nuzzling each other trying to press their naked bodies hard enough to melt into one, Derek smiled on the skin of his neck.

‘The worst? Not to get use of it.’

Stiles tilted his head down and right, and yes finally Derek’s mouth slid over his skin and found his lips, Stiles bottom one slipped between Derek’s, beard stinging pleasantly on his chin. Derek sucked the plush wet lip and released with a pop right before sucking the upper lip and Stiles couldn’t react to do the same cause Derek was so mind-blowingly good at it, finally Stiles tasted the wolf’s mouth, Derek took turns sucking each lip again and again. Stiles couldn’t submit all the control to him, he slid and tightened fingers in the back of Derek’s hair keeping him tight and biting playfully at Derek’s bottom lip. Still none of them dared to use tongue and when Derek tried, slipping the tip between Stiles’ lips and touching Stiles’ front teeth, Stiles pulled back and snatched from him.

 ‘Catch me if you can.’ He smirked and brushed finger over his own lips, turning and running back towards the river. Derek stared, lips parted, and admired for a moment Stiles’ pale ass bouncing away from him. He shuddered and felt fire washing him over and concentrating down in his crotch. One thing crossed his mind: _‘Don’t let that ass run away.’_  His feet were chasing after Stiles before he could even realize it.

Even with his hurt ankle Stiles was so fast Derek was actually impressed. He could hear Stiles laughing and giving him mocking looks every time he does a 360 turn while running just to check up how close Derek is. Derek shook head and tried to speed up. He needed just another kiss. And as he was chasing he saw Stiles suddenly disappearing in the high grass with a dull thump. Derek presumed he tripped and fell. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned.

‘Stiles.’ He called breathlessly and reached the spot where Stiles had fallen. And then he went speechless, redness crawling up his cheeks.

 Stiles was lying on his back, probed up on his elbows, he had legs spread and bent, totally exposing himself with lustful eyes starting up at Derek. ‘Hey, alpha.’

Derek examined him with parted lips, and raised eyebrows. He noticed the sun rays catching in Stiles’ hair, then his eyes slid father now to his chest and the perky nipples, than farther down to the smooth lines of Stiles’ abs and the untouched happy trail down to his crotch, dark brown curls nesting Stiles’ impressively big erection with glistening beads of pre come, and finally the ridiculously long strong legs. The welcoming smell radiating from the fox boy made Derek’s mouth water. He couldn’t keep up on his legs and slid down to his knees between Stiles’ legs. Derek’s own dick twitched in the black pubic curls, and beaded pearly pre come on the tip, not even slightly embarrassed. No, there wasn’t any embarrassment, both natural and exposed, bodies calling the other. Maybe Derek should thought rationally but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think and worry, he wanted to feel pleasure, he wanted to go full on instinct. Stiles was grinning at him, sat up to come closer to his wolf and slid hand in his hair. Derek immediately followed, surging forward and their mouths crashed together. He crawled forward and leaned Stiles’ down then finally their tongues pressed wet, taking turns in which mouth to battle. The press of their erections made them sigh and Derek lowered his chest over Stiles’. Stiles bend his legs farther and hooked them on Derek’s hipbones, clawing needy at Derek’s shoulders.

‘Do you want to…’ Derek murmured on his mouth, eyes hopeful.

‘Oh god yes, Derek yes.’ Stiles breathed out nearly tortured.

‘Have you before…’

‘No, no, I haven’t…’

‘Are you sure you want to…’

‘I am, I totally am…’ Stiles nodded desperately and squeezed thighs around Derek’s waist. Derek inhaled and sucked on Stiles’ lips again.

Stiles’ eagerness and trust in Derek made the wolf tingle with happiness. They panted back and forth in each other’s mouths. Contrary to Derek’s expectation Stiles totally loved it when Derek drooled generously on his fingers and got them down on Stiles, circling and pressing at the rim. Stiles kept sighing and smiling blissfully as Derek repeated drooling and pressing wet fingers in Stiles, slowly stretching his way in him. After a little he gathered the pre come from Stiles’ dick and along with his own he used to slick the way more. Biting his lip Stiles watched him work, occasionally slipping a moan or two to Derek’s pleasure to keep beading slick on the tip of his dick. Without any words, Derek lay comfortably on top of Stiles again, trading soft promising kisses as he carefully lined himself with Stiles’ welcoming entrance.

‘Stiles…’ Derek started but Stiles stroked his ear and nodded.

‘I’m ready.’ He tried to get a taste of Derek’s lips again but Derek didn’t respond and shifted more comfortable. Stiles relaxed down, Derek making sure they don’t break eye contact when he started pushing in slowly. It was foreign feeling, the stretched burnt through Stiles’ nerves but Derek was so slow and gentle that Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed and his head rested back. Derek tilted chin up enough to get his mouth on Stiles’ throat and without unnecessary explanations he snapped his hips and sunk all the way inside Stiles. The boy’s eyes snapped open followed by a gasp as he accommodated the new feeling and curled fingers in the back of Derek’s neck. He was so full of bliss, so turned on, tingling all over with Derek inside him and blanketing his body and Derek caught everything. All his senses were sharpened for Stiles, taking the arousing smell, listening to his heart and breathing and Stiles’ ass aborted movements as he was adjusting. Stiles foot slid down Derek’s leg and kisses the older man’s hair. ‘Der-‘

Derek met his eyes again, both flushed red. Derek steadied on arm and hand, tracing fingers down his side. He got comfortable to lean for a kiss before finally starting to move. It wasn’t like anything Stiles ever imagined. It was a whole new level of experience. It was building pleasure low inside him, slowly getting used to the new feeling of Derek’s warmth inside him. Both were still a bit tensed but as they moved without problem brave moans tumbled over their lips right on each other’s mouths.

They moved together slowly and gently, Derek’s lips tracing from shoulder to ear and backwards, every path making Stiles’ sigh and tighten his legs around Derek’s waist, wanting to feel more of him, have their bellies squeezing his hard needy erection in between and help him reach the long desired climax.

‘Stiles, I’m close.’ Derek moaned on his mouth after unknown time.

‘Not enough for me, Der-‘ Stiles whined and bucked up at him needy.

‘Let’s fix that.’ Derek wrapped his arms under Stiles’ back and carefully pulled him up, sitting him in his lap as he sat back on his calves, knees digging in the grass. His head was on Stiles’ chest level and he used the opportunity to pay some attention to one of his perky nipples.

The new position brought Stiles a new angle and Derek’s mouth on his frigging nipple made his jaw drop and eyes squeeze, barely suppressing a lost moan. HE buried fingers in Derek’s hair as he continued rolling hips slowly, enjoying the stretch from Derek’s dick at his spot, right where he needs it. He whimpered and dragged nails down Derek’s back as his wolf wrapped hand around his dick and let Stiles’ fuck down on his dick and up in his fist. Derek supported him with fingers pressed to his back, moving hips up at him to meet Stiles’ needs.

They could  swear there was nothing else but them. Every month melted them in one being, Stiles’ fox was keening inside of him, getting more of what Derek offered, Derek’s wolf howled and tried harder and better to satisfy his lover. The orgasms built faster, and poured in them slowly at the beginning and then all of a sudden like a pleasant fire through their nerve system. Stiles gasped and clenched around Derek, mouth opened and breathing hot on his temple as the warmth of his release coated Derek’s hand and their bellies. Derek just followed him close behind with face buried in Stiles’ neck, mind blown by how hot and tight Stiles had become. It wasn’t rushed and load, but intense and quiet, leaving them panting and clutching at each other in the high soft green grass.

‘I don’t want this to end.’ Stiles mumbled and dragged his lips along Derek’s jaw till their lips met and Derek moaned.

‘Me neither… I just want us to do it in the grass till the stars shine.’ Stiles moved his hands and combed fingers on the sides of Derek’s sweaty hair, smiling fondly at him. ‘But I want to take you on a date first.’

‘Sap.’ Stiles chuckled and they kissed with dorky smiles on their lips. And they drifted back to wet needy kisses but Derek had to pull out of Stiles before he had started hardening again. Stiles wasn’t very happy with that but they lay back down and he wrapped himself around Derek. ‘You have no idea how long I waited for this moment, to finally make love with someone… with you, I couldn’t ask for a better first time.’

Derek looked deep in his eyes, tracing hand down his side and over his tight great butt. ‘The way your body responded to mine I never had such connection before with anyone else. I wanted to satisfy you, but not hurt you, and also want to use and hurt you till you beg me.’

‘Kinky… I like it.’ Stiles chuckled and kissed him again. ‘I can’t wait to try everything with you. I want you slow and gentle, but I also want you rough and hard, claim me, make me scream till everyone knows I belong to you.’

‘No need to ask me twice.’ Derek growled and rolled on top of Stiles, getting ready for round two. Stiles legs opened instinctively, so ready for his wolf. Of course the air shivered and followed by a loud howl. Stiles shuddered and clutched on Derek for protection eyes snapping wide in fear.

‘W-what is that?’

Derek sighed and rolled eyes. ‘Pack meeting… I have to go.’

‘I-is something wrong?’

‘I doubt it.’

 ‘I will come with you.’

‘No, you go home and we will meet tomorrow.’

‘But round 2?’  Stiles gave me pleading eyes, which Derek was barely resisting.

‘Tomorrow.’ Derek kissed his nose and tried to stand up but Stiles followed him and grabbed his neck.

‘Goodbye kiss.’ Derek gave in and kissed him as if it was last – slow, but wet, demanding but promising. Before Stiles could open his eyes the man turned away and shifted in a wolf form galloped back the Peter’s house.

Stiles’ grinned and lay back down in the grass, Derek’s seed was still leaking out of him, but it wasn’t that disgusting, it reminded him it wasn’t a dream. He stretched out and watched the clouds in the sky, he could still feel Derek’s burning touch on his skin; the  mouth that sucked hickey under his jaw and ear, the tongue that licked at him lewdly. He didn’t care they weren’t in a nice room with candles, probably it was too cheesy. But he loved his animal side and so did Derek and doing it in the grass was so animalistic it filled Stiles’ tummy with butterflies. He couldn’t compose himself to move and go back home. Not just yet.

            Derek sensed the anxiety as soon as he approached the house. He shifted and dressed up with the clothes he dropped earlier and came in the house. Everyone seemed shocked and upset, Peter was pissed.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Scott looked at Derek with lost puppy eyes.

‘Erica and Boyd… someone captured them.’


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took me 2 whole fucking months to update but i don't really have legitimate reason why i didn't write. I wasn't motivated, i had few really bad days, and university preparations.   
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE END IS HOLY SHIT. Leave kudos and a comment and forgive me for updating so late.

Stiles never dreamed for a better first time. He hasn’t thought explicitly about sex in general. Sure he listened a lot about it in school but even when things sounded scary and gross they didn’t scare Stiles away. Hell, he and Derek clicked perfectly and the touches and kisses flowed perfectly, gently and Derek felt just right.

Stiles lay on the grass what felt like hours, stretched and snoozed even, his bones and skin still echoing with all Derek did to him and it was so not right time cause his dick felt needy and interested but Derek was away so Stiles had to lift his fucked out ass up and head home already. With few moans and stretches he finally shifted and galloped back beyond the river.

He was home just on time for dinner but he took a shower and dressed up first. He went to help Sarah and Lydia with the table while Sarah’s kids played loudly on the bed by the window. The other few foxes from the pack were out tonight so it was fairly calm and quiet for which Stiles was thankful.

Sarah and Lydia observed Stiles with little smug smiles nearly all the time and at some point Stiles had it enough.

‘What?’ He looked shortly between them and lay down the forks.

‘You say what.’ Lydia grinned and bumped hip in his.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ Stiles smiled forcefully.

‘Did you enjoy it?’ Sarah asked with a growing grin.

‘I don’t know what you are talking about. ‘ Stiles sort of sing sang but his skin was crawling with the memory of Derek’s lips and touches.

‘Stiiiileees’ Sarah sings sang back ‘You are glowing and look so different. I know that look Stiles.’

Stiles sighed and dropped on the chair by the table, he lay head on his arms and grinned, blush crawling up his cheeks. ‘It was perfect.’

Lydia and Sarah made an appreciative sound and high-fived above Stiles’ head.

‘Congratulations.’ Sarah rubbed his back and sat down next to him. ‘Was it with the wolf?’

‘Derek…’ Stilеs smiled shyly and buried face in his arms. ‘He was so good and nice. Just him and I and the open sky. I never felt so drawn to someone before.’

‘Unlike your father I won’t say anything about it. I mean, I agree that we should stick to the rules but that rival between the species is totally unnecessary.’

‘That’s what I’m trying to explain, Sarah. I’m not planning on giving up on Derek because some stupid old as balls rules-‘ Sarah smacked the back of his head gently.

‘Watch your mouth.’

Stiles chuckled. ‘Am I lying? Come on, even Lydia and Aiden seemed to have fun. Right Lyds?’

‘Stiles’ Lydia gasped. ‘If I get in trouble because of you, I swear…’

‘Can I ask you two something?’ Stiles picked at his nails. ‘Can you please not tell dad? I don’t want more problems with him.’

‘Sure, honey. It’s your business after all.’

‘Thanks.’

Speaking of the devil, John came home after work, threw the jacket on the chair.

‘I’m sorry I came so late. The day was busy as hell. Animal control and more cases in the region, we will have a busy week.’

‘You are just on time.’ Sarah smiled and hugged John. Stiles always thought they made a pretty nice pair.  He liked the idea of having a mom again which also meant that Sarah’s kids would be Stiles’ step brother and sister and honestly he always wanted siblings. He helped the kids to wash their hands and seated them on their chairs. They adored Stiles and listened to him more than their own mother.

They were just about to eat when Stiles’ senses tingled and seemed John felt it too. He was about to walk outside when someone knocked on the door. Everyone shared a look and John went to open the door. Derek stood there with worried expression.

‘Sheriff.’ He nodded, trying not to look like invading the place. ‘We really need your help.’

Stiles shot up from the chair and came closer, fear and anxiety rolled off of Derek nearly suffocating. ‘Der, what is it?’

‘It’s hunter. There are hunters after us.’

John swallowed tickly. 

‘What?’ Stiles gasped his heart started to pound. ‘Is Scott okay?’

 ‘Scott is okay, but Erica and Boyd were captured. Isaac is trying to catch a scent and Scott is with him, Aiden, Ethan and Laura are trying to cover the ground.’

‘Oh my god.’ John rubbed his forehead.

‘We are suspecting the Argents.’ Derek noted. ‘Scott saw they had guns and traps.’

‘Allison would have warned Scott in that case. And Chris… he would’t…… would he…’ Stiles reasoned with a sour expression.

‘Scott said he caught a scent, unfamiliar one. The Argents  have other relatives too, you know.’ Derek crossed arms on his chest.

‘You think it’s not Chris bossing the hunting?’ John looked at Derek suspiciously.

‘Scott mentioned that Chris has a sister.’

‘Allison’s aunt? She hasn’t been here for years.’ John shook head. ‘How would they possibly know about you all? No one gave them permission to…’ John silenced and closed eyes with a sigh. ‘Crap…’

‘Did you let the Argents place traps, dad?’ Stiles jumped.

‘I didn’t know… they lied to me. They presented fake documents. It didn’t cross my mind. It’s all my fault, I’m so terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do?’

Derek looked between him and Stiles and nodded.

 

2 hours later the Sheriff, Parrish and few more deputies broke into the Argents’ house with raised guns.

 ‘NO BODY MOVE, WE GOT A SEARCH WARRANT.’

They walked into Chris, Allison and her mother having dinner in the kitchen. Totally shocked they raised hands in the air and Chris glared.

‘What the hell is that?’

‘I’m sorry Chris.’ John stepped forward. ‘We are suspecting that your family possess illegal guns and animal traps.’

He flicks a wrist and the deputies look through the house fast.

‘I’m sorry, Sheriff, but I think you are wrong tonight.’

They stared at each other and the Sheriff swallowed thickly. He had the feeling they were really wrong. After 5 minutes Parrish came back and pulled the Sheriff on the side. ‘There’s nothing.’

John frowned and glimpsed over shoulder and back at Parrish. ‘Nothing? No guns, no … nothing?’

‘Not even gun powder.’

John felt like he was turning red with embarrassment and turned back to the Argents. ‘Well uumm…’

‘Something wrong, Sheriff?’ Chris teased and crossed arms on his chest.

‘We are sorry for disturbing your night. We will send you a check for the broken door. Good night.’

John waved and took all the deputies out of the house. Everyone stood confused and waited for orders. John scratched his head and took out his phone, dialing Peter.

‘Sheriff, are we on hunting Argents tonight?’ Peter answered the call with a smug smile, everyone gathered and waiting in their house, including Stiles and Derek.

‘ _It’s not them._ ’ John shot straight and Peter’s smug smile faltered.

‘How?’

‘ _I don’t know… there’s nothing. No guns, no traps, the Argents were having dinner, just 3 of them. Something is not right, Hale.’_

The man growled and squinted. Derek frowned and squeezed lips. Stiles looked between, his hearing wasn’t strong enough to reach the phone. ‘What is it?’ Peter turned the speaker on and the Sheriff spoke.

‘ _Let’s sum it up. There’s something killing people all summer, then there are hunters that I accidentally allowed to hunt you down using the summer victims as a reason to kill the werewolves. Scott sensed something wrong with the Argents but it’s not them. Do we have any lead at all how to find Erica and Boyd?’_

‘I’m going out to help Scott.’ Derek announced.

 ‘I’m coming with you.’ Stiles looked at him determinately.

‘ _Stiles, you are not going anywhere it’s dangerous._ ’ John raised voice from the speaker.

‘But dad-‘

‘Your father is right.’ Derek gave him a look. ‘I can’t risk something to happen to you. You stay here.’

‘Like Hell I stay. Scott is my best friend. Erica and Boyd might not be the most friendly and nice people I know but they don’t deserve whatever they are living through now. They got what they wanted with the bite and don’t deserve to lose it already.’

‘Stiles, it’s their problem-‘

‘No, dad.’ Stiles raised voice. ‘We are all different. Two species that try to live a balanced life with our nature. Our secret is in danger all the time but we manage it somehow. Scott is my best friend, my brother, he’s part of my family and I know how much his pack means to him. And I’m not leaving Derek going out there alone. Together we are stronger and I won’t listen to you and the stupid rules. Scott needs us more than ever, especially after what Allison did to him.’

No one spoke for a long time after that, but Derek held Stiles’ hand in comfort. The fox boy was vibrating with mixed feelings of fear, anxiety, adrenaline.

‘ _Derek, keep an eye on him_.’ John said simply and Stiles fist bumped the air that he won and grinned at Derek. Derek rolled eyes but Stiles stopped him before he could protest.

‘Let’s find Scott and track down Erica and Boyd.’

Outside the house Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him to his chest.

‘Derek I said-‘

The wolf didn’t let him talk and pressed lips softly in his, Stiles froze and whimpered softly in surprise. He barely made his fingers move and press against Derek’s stubbled cheeks. Derek barely pulled back and Stiles blinked lazily at him. ‘Wh-‘

‘You are the revolution, Stiles.’ Derek mumbled quiet but somehow clear enough. Stiles smiled and reached hand to scratch his neck.

‘I’m just doing what feels right.’

‘You are going to change our history.’ Derek cupped his cheek and Stiles flushed red.

‘Derek, we have a mission.’ He chuckled and took Derek’s hand away. ‘We can coo to each other later.’

Derek nodded, and his mouth was filling up with words he never thought he would ever say but didn’t feel brave enough to speak yet, it wasn’t the right moment, they bigger problems and Derek’s feelings could wait till they saved Erica and Boyd. Stiles pecked his lips and turned to run and shift. Derek stood there watching after him and his heart pounded faster than ever. That fox had plucked a string in him that made him tingle all over, and he wasn’t the bit scared of what was going to happen with the hunters. They were going to make it.

Shifted too, Derek and Stiles ran across the woods. Derek howled and located Scott by his answer. They needed to talk and make a plan. Stiles tried hard to keep up with Derek’s speed.

They were too distracted and what followed happened to fast. There was too much distance between Derek and Stiles. A giant hunting web dropped on top of Stiles and trapped him down, knotting around the fox’ body. Stiles started screeching and tossing, which made the web tight up around him. His noises pierced through Derek’s hearing and it took him too long to stop from his galloping. Fire burnt through him and his insides twisted when he turned around and didn’t see Stiles’ following. Derek barked and turned running back and save his fox. He made a promise to the Sheriff. He was half way back when an arrow whizzed through the air and pierced through Derek’s thigh. He howled in pain and tripped, burying snout in the dirt. The panic, the pain and Stiles’ screeching forced him to shift into human form and groan even more.

‘STILES.’ He yelled with rough voice and looked up.

In the dark he saw two figures, male and female, approaching Stiles under the web.

‘NOOOO.’ Derek yelled but no one paid attention. He couldn’t heal around the arrow in the thigh but tried to drag on the ground and get to the hunters.

‘Hello, Stiles.’ Kate Argent cooed and knelt down to the pile of fire fur. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up along with the web.

Gerard stepped closer and looked Stiles in the eyes, talking low and slow. ‘I’ve hunted more foxes than wolves and they still amaze me. Their fur makes great scarf.’

Stiles screeched and wiggled in Kate’s hand. His heart could burst right there, the fear chocking him. Gerard grabbed his snout and injected poison in his neck. Very soon Stiles stopped fighting and his body went limp, letting Kate drag him behind.

Derek’s eyes filled with tears and he howled in pain and desperation.

He failed the Sheriff…. And Stiles.

He regretted all the words that got stuck in his mouth earlier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, super excited about this chapter. Hope you enjoy. The beginning is connected with few parts from Chapters 13 and 15 with the Argents, if needed, just go back and re-read.

_July 28, 20 days before the hunting_

_Allison woke up a bit too early than usual. The lack of sleep was normal thing for her since she found out about Scott’s wolf  and especially after they broke up. She wanted to protect him from her family and although it hurt, it was the best._

_She crossed the hallway and heard talking from her aunt’s room and for some reason she paused near the door and tried to focus on the conversation. She felt a bit too sleepy for that but something about her aunt’s words made her listen._

_‘I know what I’m doing, dad. No one would suspect.’_

_‘Remember, it should seem like an animal attack.’_

_‘Don’t you think it’s obvious enough?’ Kate grinned at Gerard. ‘I’ve got one more murder and we can start hunting the wolves down.’_

_‘You know I should have killed you for what you are.’_

_‘But I’m doing pretty amazing job, ain’t I ? I’m in control, okay? I will pick the next victim for the next full moon. It would be pretty mmmm obvious it could be a wolves.’_

_‘I want them all dead, Kate.’_

_‘I know, we will start with Scott’s pack.’_

_Allison’s eyes went wide and she stepped back with a hand on her mouth. Cold shivers ran down her spine and she ran quietly to the bathroom, pressed back to the door and tried to calm down. She couldn’t believe what she just heard._

_The first thing that crossed her mind finally was Scott. Scott was in danger. Her classmates and friends were in danger._

_*  *   *_

_Allison sat through an entire detailed conversation about the werewolves and mentally checked how well she knew most of this stuff. Somehow the conversation wasn’t unfamiliar and when she was offered to join the hunting it nearly made her heart burst._

_There were few things Allison knew:_

  1. _She loved Scott. Scott loved her back._
  2. _Murder was a really bad thing._
  3. _Her family wasn’t perfect._
  4. _Her aunt Kate was a monster and somehow framed Allison’s werewolf friends with crime._



_She couldn’t let anything bad happen to Scott and his pack. Allison didn’t believe her family was the one to decide who lives and dies. No human should be allowed that._

_‘Are you in, Allison?’_

_Too many thoughts had passed through her mind and looking at her aunt she knew Kate wasn’t to be trusted. And Allison had to do something even if it meant to go against her family._

_‘I’m in.’ She confirmed, not so much to help her family but for a mission on her own._

* * *

It was cold, and stinky and so fucking cold. And mostly dark. Stiles’ body ached and it felt so heavy, he couldn’t feel his arms. They felt as if they weren’t there but also hurt like hell. His feet were cold and sore. It was so hard for him to open his eyes and the darkness made it difficult to understand if he actually did. His mouth hurt and probing with a tongue he realized he was gagged with something dirty, like a cloth with awful bitter taste that burnt the corners of his mouth and his gums. He moaned in pain and lifted head up and god his neck hurt like hell. He shifted a little, trying to focus, remember what happened, try to understand how long he was there. He was hanging yes, there were thick ropes around his wrists and he was hanging from the ceiling. Very barely he found strength to lift up on his toes and release a bit of the tension in the shoulders. Somehow it made it easier to breathe and he panted for air. The way he exhaled came out as whines. The panic was slowly rising in his chest, the darkness the stink, the gag and the ropes were too terrifying. He writhed and groaned and all of a sudden a bright light flashed in the room or whatever.

Stiles squeezed eyes and turned face away, freezing at the spot in awful anticipation something bad to happen. His toes began to hurt as he tried to keep himself up and steady. He cracked an eye slowly and tried to get used to the light. First thing that came clear was that he was in a basement that smelled like death and rotten flesh. Second thing he realized it was he was naked and definitely hanging from the ceiling of that basement. Third thing he realized was Boyd and Erica hanging naked too on his left. His eyes went wide and none of them seemed to care at the moment that they were naked. Who would care when they were gagged and hanging off a frigging ceiling in some abandon basement.  Boyd and Erica looked awful and sick and they were terrified and slightly surprised to see Stiles there. Stiles writhed and tried to communicate but unsuccessful. Tears were running down Erica’s swollen eyes.

Stiles started shaking the ropes and trying to bite off the rag in his mouth but there was no way he could break free. Boyd shook head at him. They seemed have tried it already.

The door of the basement opened up and Erica whined in fear. Stiles’ heart pounded madly in his chest and then there she was, Kate Argent. She came up to them all casual and treated them with awful shark smile.

‘How are my pets doing? Good to see you awake.’ She cooed and caressed Stiles’ cheek. He breathed out sharply and whipped head away from her touch. It was disgusting. ‘Aww, don’t be like that, gorgeous. You have no idea how happy I am to get my hands on a fox. As my dad said, you will make a good scarf.’

‘Nnggg’ Stiles groaned something and writhed on the ropes ones again. If only he could kick her.

‘Ts, ts..’ Kate wiggled a finger. ‘We were aiming for the werewolves, Scott, his pack… Derek…’ She grinned and the rage exploded in Stiles’ entire body, he groaned around the rag with fire in his eyes, warning for Kate not to dare touching Derek. ‘But then, who would know there were so many foxes out here.’ Kate stepped close to Stiles and sniffed his neck and chest. ‘It’s so disgusting I could vomit.’

Stiles squeezed eyes and turned head away. The disgusting feeling was mutual.

‘Oh darling. I hope you and Derek had fun together and talked cause the next time he sees you you will be like a pretty scarf around my neck while I torture him to death.’

Erica started sobbing, Boyd was growling and Stiles, Stiles cried with tears of rage. His need to protect Derek grew deep in his chest and it hurt more than the ropes around his wrists.

‘I’m pretty sure he will beg for me to kill him. Won’t want to live without you, will he?’ Kate opened a briefcase that was on a table on the side and took out a syringe. Erica whaled which made Stiles think that she knew what was about to follow. ‘Ready for your doze, darling?’ Kate cooed and filled the syringe with wolfsbane. Erica started tossing and crying out loud as much as the gag let her. Kate stepped to her and stabbed the needle in Erica’s neck. The following scream pierced through Stiles’ ears and he looked away, squeezing eyes and hoping to wake up from this nightmare. After a minute Erica quieted down and Stiles looked at her. She hang limp but still breathing. Then Boyd lived through the same nightmare but he couldn’t keep awake even half minute.  

‘It’s okay, Stiles, now it’s your turn.’ Stiles turned even paler and his eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. His chest and stomach jumped up and down as he tried to breathe and break free once more. HE started shaking head and whining in the most pathetic way.

Kate took another syringe and filled it with neon green liquid that already made Stiles want to vomit.  

‘Shhh, shh, it’s okay. Few dozes of this and you will shift and… well… die. We don’t want you to feel anything when I turn your fur in a beautiful accessory.’

Stiles cried around the gag in his mouth and shook head.

Kate gripped his hair and tugged his head back. Stiles nearly choked and the a second later the needle pierced his skin and what felt like fire poured in his veins and coursed through his body. His eyes snapped open, burning tears rolling down his face and he cried and screamed, body shaking as his face turn a raging red with pain.

Things slowly started turning black, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hung limp on the ropes once again.

* * *

Derek broke the long arrow and tried to keep calm. It was inevitable that he had to pull the arrow out of his thigh. He squeezed the meaty thigh, clenched jaw and ripped the arrow out of it. He groaned and lay down for a moment to recover. He needed a plan.

Crack of leaves and branches came somewhere behind him and he whipped around. A dark figure approached him with determination and he jumped on all fours with extending fangs and red threatening eyes.

‘Derek, just don’t.’ Allison’s voice came to his hearing warningly with a little bit of irritation.

‘I will rip your throat out, with my teeth.’ The wolf growled as the girl came closer with crossbow held in position above her shoulder, but not aimed at Derek.

‘I want to help you.’ She declared loud and determined but Derek wasn’t really buying it.

‘You shot me!!!’

‘I had to make Kate and Gerard believe I’m with them.’

‘As if.’

‘My aunt is the one that has been murdering people all summer. She framed you all and she wants you all dead. She has Boyd and Erica and now she has Stiles.’

Derek wanted to whine and howl, He stood up slowly and glared at Allison.

‘I know where they are and I know what will happen to them. I will take you there.’

‘I don’t trust you. An Argent that will bring me to my death.’

‘Fine.’ Allison cocked her chin. ‘Then run alone. It will all take you hours to find them. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Scott. His pack and his best friend.’

‘You broke up with him.’

‘To protect him.’

‘Doing hell of a job right there.’

‘It’s your choice. My aunt is something and I don’t know what. She lied everyone and now she is going to kill you all. Starting with eliminating Scott’s pack, and use your weakness against you. Stiles.’

Derek swallowed and his chest ached.

‘I give you my word, Derek. Let’s find Scott and figure out how to get Erica, Boyd and Stiles out before it’s too late. I will close my eyes and let you do whatever you want with my aunt. Since the moment she came back to Beacon Hills I knew it something was wrong. She is not the aunt Kate I knew anymore.’

Derek’s thoughts and instincts were fighting for dominance. He didn’t want to trust an Argent with a bow right in front of him but her heartbeat, her chemo signals, everything confirmed she wanted to help. And maybe Derek was going to regret it but they didn’t have another choice.

‘If you try to trick me, I will kill you even if that means Scott will hate me.’

‘Don’t worry. We won’t get that far. God find Scott. I will wait you at the rock above Beacon hills.’

Derek nodded and started running again, shifting mid air. They had a plan. Sort of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting university and i will have hard time adjusting and writing and i don't know how i'm gonna have internet so the next chapter might take some time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for not updating for months now. I had difficult time getting used to my new life away from home and starting university which turned out more difficult than i expected. Your comments and messages inspired me and in a matter of half a day i tried to write something and not leave you hanging. I hope you enjoy and i suspect that the next chapter will be the last one. May you all have a Happy New Year. Thank you for sticking around.

Stiles felt as if he had died and came back to life in cold water. His arms were numb, breathing was a difficult task already and couldn’t even stand on his toes. It was dark again so he couldn’t say if he lost his sight by the poison Kate injected in him. Something stank awfully. Just like death and desperation.

The lights went off and he squeezed eyes, it was too bright and even his eyelids couldn’t stop the flow completely. He had no idea how long he was out but when he turned around to look at Erica and Boyd he nearly threw up despite the duck tape on his mouth. Black goo was leaking out of Boyd, who was still alive but his heartbeat was slow. And Erica… she was dead – pale, dead eyes staring at the dirty ground.

Stiles screamed and squeezed eyes, turning head away. This couldn’t been happening. It was all going so perfect, his life with Derek, his relationship with his dad and Sarah. And now it was all going down the drain. He couldn’t even tell Derek he loved him and now he was going to die in the stinky basement all alone, leave his family and friends grieve for him.

Kate patted his cheek and Stiles forced his eyes open, tears blurring the reality.

‘’ Well… Erica didn’t turn as we planned but she’s dead.’’

Stiles growled and tried to get his hands free from the ropes, but he knew it’s useless. Kate pulled the duck tape off his mouth and blood poured out of Stiles’ mouth. He whimpered shakily, terrified by the blood his body was throwing out.

‘’ Oh look at that. The poison is doing a great job. Only by one doze already. God, Stiles, you are so weak.’’

‘’ Go to hell!!!’’ Stiles growled with hoarse voice, lips blue and chapped. He knew he was dying already.

‘’Oh honey… I’m just coming back from there. You however…’’ Kate gripped Stiles jaw and the boy cried as his skull started to crack. ‘’are just heading there.’’ 

Just when he thought that Kate will smash his skull she let go and stepped to the table with the needles.

‘Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?’’ 

Kate didn’t answer, so Stiles continued pushing.

‘’Are you mad with Scott for Allison falling in love with him? Did someone hurt you that you want everyone to pay for it? You know this is not the way.’’

‘’Oh Stiles… you are too young to understand. Creatures like you weren’t born since the first day on earth. Someone put the beginning of the twisted monsters like you and that’s when my kind appeared.’’

‘’Your kind? Of murderers? That doesn’t make you any different than the one you kill.’’

‘’ Werewolves have been eating people’s hearts out since the dawn of man. Someone should keep that balance.’’

‘’It’s not longer like that. It’s the 21st century. Everyone has an equal chance to live.’’

‘’ Stiles, that’s why you have no place here. You are all too smart and strong. While the human beings are naïve and stupid… even your dad had no idea what was going on. Thanks to him you fell in our traps.’’

‘’What you do is terribly wrong. You killed innocent people.’’

‘’Some sacrifices are required in a war.’’

‘’This is a war that will never end, Kate’’

Kate watched him, listened to him even, and maybe for a moment there was a shade of doubt crossing her face. But that was Kate Argent. She knew no doubt or regret. The pointed a knife at Erica.

‘’Look at her’’ she ordered quietly. Stiles swallowed and his eyes filled with tears. Kate grabbed his jaw and made him look at Erica. ‘’Look at her !!!’’ Stiles did as much to his disgust and sorrow. ‘’Look at them both…already a step closer to winning this war.’’

Stiles gritted through teeth. ‘’ By the time you kill one werewolf, there are at least 10 new out there. They are a majority and you can’t do anything about it. It’s about time till you fall between their teeth.’’

Kate shifted then. She growled and pop out fangs, skin turning purple, making her look as the monster she actually was. Stiles didn’t flinch. For the first time since he was hanging there, he didn’t flinch at Kate invading his space.

‘’I have teeth of my own as well, little fox.’’ She growled in his face.

‘’You don’t know who you are dealing with, Kate. I have a family… I have a pack. A pack of werewolves. And they are coming for me.’’

Kate growled in his face, grabbed the syringe with the poison and stabbed it in Stiles’ neck. Stiles cried out and soon everything went black again.

 

‘ _’Stiles…Stiles… you have to wake up…Stiles…_ ’’

Someone patted his cheeks awake. ‘’Derek?’’

‘’Not yet.’’

When Stiles finally managed to open his eyes and focus he faced another Argent. Allison. He couldn’t handle hanging there, cold and numb all over.

‘’ What are you doing here? Your crazy aunt sent you to torture me? Derek? Where’s Derek? You shot Derek !!’’

‘’Keep it quiet. Derek’s fine, he’s looking for Scott. Kate will be back any minute.’’

‘’Get me free then.’’

Allison grabbed a knife and started cutting through the rope.

‘’ Wait, wait... why are you helping me?’’

‘’ Are you serious right now? I’m trying to save your life.’’

‘’Doing hell of a job there.’’

‘’I’m doing this for Scott. Because my aunt is …’’

‘’ A monster? Yeah…’’ Stiles nodded when Allison looked at him as if she didn’t know. ‘’ She has it all, fangs, claws, everything.’’

‘’She was the one that killed innocent people during the summer trying to frame Scott and his pack as the youngest werewolves in the area.’’

‘’We know…’’

‘’But what are you doing here?’’ She cut through the ropes and Stiles dropped down like a sack of potatoes, his sight went black and he was absolutely unable to move yet, Allison crouched down and gave him water. ‘’She is using you to get Derek here and kill him too.’’

‘’I will tell you some other time.’’

‘’I gotta go… here.’’ Allison shoved a gun in Stiles’ hands and ran up the stairs.

‘’Allison, don’t leave me.’’

It got dark once again but this time Stiles was warmed and ready. He crawled on the ground, trying to feel his body again, clutch on the gun but the trigger was so hard he wouldn’t be able to shoot even if he wanted. He tugged on Boyd’s leg but the wolf didn’t answer.

‘’ Fuck..’’Stiles cursed under his breath and scoot to the corner of the basement, trying to handle the gun. He coughed more blood on the opposite of his palm. The poison was still burning through him and it was getting worse and worse. ‘’Derek I need you.’’ He whispered and closed his eyes, remembering the warm sunrays showering him when he and Derek consumed each other for the first time.

As Allison said, Kate came downstairs and Stiles immediately pointed the gun at her.

‘’How the hell did you get free?’’

‘’On your place I wouldn’t worry about me. Derek is coming and he’s not alone. You better run.’’

Kate grinned. ‘’You can’t scare me Stiles.’’ She stepped closer as if there wasn’t a gun pointed at her.

‘’One more step I will shoot you.’’

‘’You wouldn’t dare’’ Kate grinned and stepped closer again. Stiles clutched the gun and shook it as he pointed it directly at her head. ‘’Good…when Derek finds you, wouldn’t it be lovely to see what pathetic pile you are.’’

Stiles was terrified. Kate was a monster and he didn’t want to die. Not this way. Not without telling Derek he loved him.

He pulled the trigger.

Kate flinched, and yet no shot was fired.

Stiles stared at the gun with even more terrified expression. Kate grinned and laughed in victory.

‘’ Told you you can’t shoot me.’’

Kate grabbed Stiles and dragged him towards the table. The boy screamed and kicked, but he was too weak compared to that crazy woman. She slammed him in the ground and fisted his hair, pulling his head backwards, with another syringe in her hand.

‘’Good night, Stiles.’’  

‘’ NOOOOO’’ Stiles screamed as another doze of poison circled through his veins.

And before he fell asleep he managed to grab Kate’s arm and bite into it. She screamed and kicked his side, flipping him over with the sound of cracking bones.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i'm so bad at updating regularly. Im so sorry for the long waiting. I had put Sterek away since i entered the Shadowhunters fandom, but i still ship these two till death and i felt like updating a new chapter, no matter how bad it is.  
> Im sorry for waiting so long.  
> Trigger warning !!!!!! Read at your own risk.  
> My new tumblr url is alecssbane

Beacon Hills' woods and lands were stretching for miles. You could easily get lost...go camping....hide a body. There were ruins of old buildings and that's why The basement was easy to miss. The building that has been here was long burnt down and the nature had covered it, hiding the history. Allison Argent led everyone to that spot. Stiles dad, Parrish and one more supernatural deputy came in search for Stiles and the kidnapped wolves.

Derek had found Scott and Isaac, Peter had come with the twins and Cora.

"What are you doing here? " Derek growled. " Told you to stay home safe. Peter..."

"Don't look at Me. You know I can't stop that little sister of yours."

"Erica and Boyd are down there."

"Instead of raising more chaos i suggest that someone comes with me. I'm scenting that weird smell again. Must be Kate" Peter spat out her name as if he had swallowed poison.

"....I smell death" Scott mumbled and silence fell upon everyone.'' It was a sad day for everyone, it was a day from a war age and death wasn't easy to avoid. Everyone hoped for their loved ones to be okay. Rage and panic grew in Derek's chest and he growled at Allison.

"Show us the door"

"Aiden. Ethan. " Peter nodded, they shifted and ran after the scent.. the Hunter became hunted. There was a thick smell of blood, probably she was wounded, Peter thought. It wasn't going to be difficult to find her. 

''How could you?'' Scott barely questioned, looking at Allison as if she wasn't the same person he knew. ''Why didn't you tell me? You knew all that time.'' 

'' I wanted to.''

''But you didn't.'' 

''I didn't want you to do something stupid.'' Allison was trying to keep her voice and expression under control but the betrayal written on Scott's face broke her heart. 

''Packmates were captured....my best friend is probably...'' 

''Stiles is fine... i gave him a gun to protect himself.'' 

''OPEN THE DOOR.'' Derek yelled at her, making the girl tremble, she dropped the conversation and went around the ruins, feeling everyone's burning looks on her head. 

* * *

 

Stiles felt warmth surrounding him, smell of cookies and spring flowers filling up his lungs. He blinked at the bright light of the sun and tried to focus on the picture and the distant sounds of laughter and happiness. He lay naked in the grass of what seemed like a yard of a house, but he couldn't move. 

'' _Stiles?'_ ' Sweet warm woman voice reaches his hearing and he slowly turned head to the right. '' _Finally awake honey_.''

Stiles didn't answer, he kept lying there, focusing on the approaching female figure. When she came close enough Stiles could finally see her and she sat beside him on the grass. 

'' _Mom?_ ''  Stiles mumbled, his voice quiet and somehow unfamiliar. 

'' _I'm here honey._ '' She smiled and reached to hold his hand. 

'' _Mom...i can't take it any more._ '' Stiles admitted quietly, as his eyes welled up with tears, trembling under the warm touch of his mother. '' _I want to go..._ '' 

Claudia smiled, bright and optimistic. '' _I will be waiting for you, honey, always.. i miss you._ '' 

'' _I miss you too._ '' 

 

Stiles lie naked in the basement, in the dark cold corner, he was numb all over, his skin yellow, lips dry and blue, disgusting goo leaking from the corner of his mouth and mixing up with the blood on himself, his eyes were half lidded. 

'' Mom.'' He couldn't hear his own rough broken voice, but he was clutching the gun desperately. Under fingertips he twisted the bullet chamber... and pulled the hammer back, the gun clicking and ready to be triggered. ''Dad...... Derek..... Scott.... Lydia.....i love you all so much.'' 

The excruciating pain in his veins made him cry out, groan and clenched his jaw hard enough to crack his own teeth. 

 

'' STILES '' Derek yelled. '' ALLISON OPEN THE DOOR.'' 

''Derek?'' John grabbed his arm. 

'' He's alive but he's hurt...'' 

''I can't open the door.'' Allison looked at them with fear. ''Kate, she she she... i don't know what she did i can't open it.'' 

Derek growled and shoved Allison so hard she fell on her back, but didn't get up, she felt wrong...

The alpha knelt beside the door and started hammering his fist into it. It was ridiculously hard for such an old building. '' STILES'' He yelled in desperation and continuing smashing. 

 

Stiles couldn't hear... he wanted it to end. He was dying and it wasn't how he wanted to go, not like that...he stroked the cold hard gun in his hands and shakily, weakly, lifted it up, slowly with all his awe he wrapped lips around the barrel. 

Derek growled in all his glory, his sounds spreading through the woods faster than a wild fire, he dropped both of his fists at the door and the moment they cracked Derek dove headfirst into the darkness no matter what John was yelling after him to wait. With his alpha vision he detected Stiles in the darkness, and took way too long for his liking to recognize the outline of the gun. Derek screamed his name and threw himself towards Stiles, shoving his wrist hard enough to break it and make him drop the gun. His arm went around the boy's weak body and Stiles sagged unconscious against Derek.

The place stank like death and poison, the deputies went after Derek with raised guns and flashlights, Cora and Scott after them. 

Another scream pierced the air as Cora threw herself to the hanging bodies of Erica and Boyd. She shook them and called their names again and again as the weak light of the flashlights barely enlightened them. John was begging Derek to tell him if Stiles is alive, Cora screamed with the announcement that Erica and Boyd were dead. Scott couldn't stand on his feet and he stumbled back against the dirty wall of the basement. 

Derek couldn't hear anything, his ears were screeching with all the blood that was in his head as he held Stiles' limp body, barely catching any heartbeat with the tip of his fingers on his chest. 

For a couple of seconds, the world seemed had frozen, gone, Derek had not one rational thought in his head. Without saying a word he lifted Stiles in his arms and took him outside, covered in Stiles' blood and leaking goo. Scott barely made himself move with tears in his eyes as he helped Cora cut the ropes and drag Erica and Boyd outside, the deputies gathering samples from the liquids and syringes on the table. 

''Derek?'' John panted for air, barely able to look at his son's body. ''Is he.... is he...'' The man's lips tremble, his gun slipping through his fingers and dropping on the ground with a hard thud. 

''He won't be with us for a long time.'' Derek barely answered, and didn't even realize it was him, he felt hopeless and lost...

''Sheriff.'' The deputies came out. ''These kids were poisoned. Heavily. The girl and the boy are dead for a couple of hours already.'' Parrish went to check on Stiles. '' Stiles was poisoned as well, he seemed to be heavily fractured...'' He kept his voice quiet. '' I'm sorry.'' 

''We have to call Deaton. We have to... find a solution, an anti-dot.'' 

''There's no time...he...'' Parrish looked at him with sorrow. ''He's nearly gone, Sheriff...maybe the adrenaline with the poison is the only thing making his heart still pump...'' 

Sheriff's face twisted in pain and grief... and he was about to scream into the skies...

''That's enough to work out.'' Derek growled and hugged Stiles tight to his body, his alpha jaw locking hard and deep into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Derek's eyes flashed in red as his poison from the bite rushed through Derek's veins, feeling is own heart hammering in his ears. 

Everyone's souls were a chaos of emotions and grief and yet... a slight wind through the leaves of the trees was the only sound that could be heard. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's been a long time since i updated and this hurts me extremely much. I had a long 2016. I didn't really watch Teen Wolf, the lack of Sterek reflected on my motivation and ideas, my passion to write about them. I got interested in many other things.   
> But now i'm back and ready to finish this amazing work that has a special place in my heart. I'm sorry for waiting so long. Please enjoy. You can find my blog as icekiss-yuri.tumblr.com. Still posting Sterek along with Malec and yoi and Blood Bank manga.

The cold wind whistled through the woods, between the trees, leafs and bushes. The night had fallen a lot more suffocating and hopeless than ever. Compared to the heartbroken people in the woods, the stars were more alive than ever. 

In a matter of months the humans in Beacon Hills called a war with the supernatural creatures. A few died, tortured, treated like animals when all they wanted was to live in peace and be free and happy. 

Allegiance between werewolves and foxes became true after years of hatred.

The death of two was a fact, and the life of one was under question.

While Peter and the twins chased after Kate, Sheriff, Parish, Scott and all those who made it to the ruins, wolves and foxes waited in painful silence as Stiles, the boy who broke the rules and showed everyone how important support and friendship is, was fighting for his life. 

After being tortured, poisoned, beaten by the Argent woman of chaos, he was at the border between life and death. 

Scott was upset with Allison, didn't want to come near her, feeling betrayed. Sheriff and Derek sat by Stiles' body, each holding a hand. The foxes called quiet prayers, the wolves stood at a respectful distance, for the first time feeling sorry for their fox enemies, promising to never fight with them again. The real enemy were the humans. Argent was equivalent of war and death. And that's why they glared at Allison and some wished to rip her apart and make the Argent family pay.

But it was not now the moment.

Now they all prayed for one life. The life of an innocent young fox boy who wanted to have fun, find love and play in the dewy grass with his wolf lover.  

Those sunny happy days seemed like distance memory that slowly faded away. Stiles's fading heartbeat took away the hope with itself. 

It was silent.... cold...time has frozen with no mercy.

Derek did not want to believe how slow Stiles's heartbeat was. He couldn't hear his breathing... Stiles was leaving them. His body was too young and weak to bare poisoning... too weak to bare the wolf bite. 

'Derek' Parish's voice was the first to be heard in the last hour. It immediately captured everyone's attention. 'He's different. He's a fox. The bite...'

'Will help.' Derek added quietly, voice raspy.

'You are two different species.' Parish looked around. No one fought his logic. In fact, his words made everyone realise that Stiles was gone.

Another few minutes of silence passed.

John, cold, broken, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the cold forehead of his only son. He stood up and staggered weakly away, tired and in grief. 

Derek couldn't catch Stiles' heartbeat anymore. The boy's body felt heavier than ever as he pulled him in his arms. He sat there and held Stiles in a hug to his to his chest one last time like back when they cuddled in the tall grass and watched the clouds make forms and disappear blown by the wind. Now that wind was low to the ground, colder than ever, taking away Stiles' life and everyone's hope. 

Derek could not cry, could not scream. It was like an awful nightmare he hoped to wake up from. 

'I love you Stiles.' He whispered through clenched throat, smoothed his hair and kissed his temple. 'Goodnight, my love.' 

Scott dropped to his knees crying, the fox pack could not contain their sorrow either. Lydia stumbled forwards in tears, covering her mouth in order not to scream. 

The wolf packs Derek's and Scott's howled at the skies in awe and sorrow, making the air tremble. 

 

The poison, the blood that barely circulated in Stiles' veins soaked to every cell of the boy's being. It burnt, it hurt, it destroyed and built up Stiles' being all over again. It was about Stiles' being strong enough to handle it and to survive something beyond himself, beyond anyone else. They were too different. 

The vibration of the wolves, Derek's own howl vibrated through Stiles' entire being, through his heart. 

People couldn't handle it anymore and slowly started to leave the place, needing to take rest, grief and start planning a funeral. As much as Parrish and Sarah tried they couldn't keep John on his feet. Sarah held his face, begged him to talk, to do something. But the man had just lost his only son. He had no hope, felt no reason to want to be alive anymore. 

 

Something... something made Derek open his wet eyes and hold his breath. He waited something. He felt something, something strong beating against his chest. For a moment it stopped and then it happened again. 

'Stiles' he mumbled. 

Was it an illusion? It couldn't be. He was shaken from grief. 

He felt a tremble against his skin, a few beats against his chest. No, this time he didn't imagine it. It was real, he felt it. 

'Stiles?' He turned more insisting to Stiles and lie him back down on the ground. 

Everyone who decided to stay and help take Stiles' body away, slowly turned their eyes on Derek. 

'Stiles... Stiles, fight. Fight, Stiles, you can do it. Come on, fight.' He called louder and louder, squeezing Stiles' hand. 

'Derek, it's over.' Parrish reminded again. 

'No... no, i feel him. Stiles, fight come on.' 

 

The boy's heartbeat slowed down again. Fading fast one last time and Derek was on the verge to scream and shake him up. 

And then ...

 

 

Stiles' heart picked up pulse, loud and clear, fast. The blood in his body circulated fast, warmed up his body, brought back his brain functions. 

Air rushed through Stiles' nostrils, filled up his lungs painfully. 

His eyes snapped wide, flashing in very much lively bright golden, his body spasming. 

Everyone stared in utter shock, not sure how to react, it couldn't be real. Stiles was dead just a second ago. 

'Stiles' Derek called his name loud and clear and reached towards him. 

With the adrenaline Stiles jumped to his knees and and hands and crawled away from Derek, drooling, with a mad look. 

'Stiles, calm down.' Derek raised hands. John jumped to his feet and tried to approach. 

'Son.' 

'John wait, hes confused and feral, wait.' Derek yelled at him to protect him as everyone stared in shock, relief and huge confusion. 

Stiles couldn't stand up and stared at Derek in shock. 

'It hurts.' He cried out and fell back down on his stomach and hands. 'Derek!!' He cried again as his body healed and finished the transformation. 

The last thing he remembered was Derek taking a hold of him before everything went dark again.

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up screaming, scratching at the air with claws when Derek grabbed him. 

'Stiles, calm down. Hey, i'm here calm down.' 

Their eyes met and Stiles reduced the panic to sobbing. 

'Derek.' He sobbed and hung on Derek's neck, claws digging in his flesh, but Derek didn't care. 

'I'm here Stiles, it's over. You are here, safe.'

'Derek what is going on?'  

Derek held him tight, stroked his hair and back, calmed him down like alphas do with their betas.

'You were dead, Stiles.' He whispered quietly. 'But now you are reborn.'

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright and warm. Birds tweeted and chased in the sky. Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap, looking at each other, and caressing each other's face. 

'I never thought i will ever be a werewolf.' 

'I didn't believe it will work out. I couldn't let you die.' 

'I lived through hell, Derek.' Stiles said quietly, the warm wind taking away his words almost immediately. 

'You were strong enough. The wolf poison changed you entirely.'

Stiles frowned. 'Am i not Stiles anymore?' He seemed upset, lost. 

'No, no Stiles.' Derek cupped his face with warm palms. 'You are yourself. More than ever. You survived hell, you are not a better, reborn version of yourself. Just because you are part of my pack now, doesn't change your heart and mind. There's no more war between the foxes and the wolves. Thanks to you.' 

'And the Argents?' 

'Kate... she escaped. Peter will spread the word about what happened. Many want to see the miracle and many will chase after Kate and no one will give up until she dies.' 

Stiles sighed and cuddled in Derek's chest, intertwining fingers with his. 

'I'm ready so start this new life. As long as you are next to me.' 

'I will never let go, Stiles. Never let go. And Stiles?' 

'Yes, Derek?' 

'I know now what does the fox say.' 

Stiles grinned and squeezed his hand.

 


End file.
